Dulce Amargo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Sakuno trabaja como agente de ventas en una editorial, Atobe es presidente de la misma, ambos descubriran que el amor es dulce porque te hace sentir algo cálido pero también es amargo porque sufres, en pocas palabras el amor es dulce amargo, todo cambiara cuando ambos descubran más del otro y se den cuenta que aún existe el verdadero amor...
1. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

**N/A**

**Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto sobre una de las parejas que más quiero en Prince Of Tennis, me llevo un tiempo definir la idea pero aquí esta.**

**Cabe destacar: sera un universo alterno, Sakuno sera un tanto tímida pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidida, tendrá un carácter fuerte en su trabajo (malhumor, gritar a sus compañeros del mismo), Atobe sera un tanto frío, orgulloso y demás pero con ella cambiara notablemente.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Sakuno tiene 24 años y trabaja como agente de ventas en una editorial, es malhumorada ante sus compañeros pero linda fuera del trabajo, Atobe Keigo es el presidente de esta edotorial, cuenta con 26 años de edad, es alguien frío ante la gente pero de buen corazón fuera de su empresa, ambos se conocen pero ella lo odia a él porque es arrogante, sin embargo, ella tiene una relación con Echizen Ryoma un escritor famoso pero todo se derrumba cuando este se compromete con su mejor amiga... todo cambiara cuando ella se de cuente de que las personas no son como uno cree en ocasiones, ambos se daran cuenta que el amor es dulce porque te hace soñar, te hace sentir algo cálido en tu interior, sin embargo, también descubriran que el amor es amargo porque en ocasiones duele, en ocasiones sufres por no ser correspondido, en pocas palabras el amor es **dulce amargo**, la ruleta gira, es hora de que ambos comienzen esta aventura...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?**

- ¿Llamaste a la imprenta? ¡Mladita sea, necestito ese manuscrito! - grito presa de la furia una chica de 24 años, de nombre Riuzaky Sakuno, cabello cobrizo, ojos caoba, tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, toda una dama en situaciones, su empleado la miro con cara de miedo para levantarse e ir a llamar a la imprenta mientras ella se levantaba con cara de enojo, rodeo la mesa para tomar un bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir, tenía que mandarle una nota a su amante por decirlo así puesto que llegaría tarde a su cita, llamo con una mano a uno de sus compañeros observando que esa persona se levantaba con miedo en la mirada.

- Envía esto al mismo fax de siempre - su compañero salio huyendo de allí con la nota en la mano - La imprenta ha dado un día más de plazo - murmuro su compañero y ella tomo la notificación de mala gana - Maldita sea - murmuro saliendo de su departamento, odiaba ser la agente de ventas número uno de la editorial Lirio pero para colmo en este preciso momento tendría que verle la cara a la persona que menos deseaba en este momento, abordo el elevador con calma mientras pensaba que su día en definitiva sería negro.

Bajo del elevador con calma para caminar a la oficina del presidente de la editorial donde trabajaba - ¿La anuncio? - pregunto la secretaria pero tan solo abrio la puerta y observo al presidente sentado en su escritorio con la vista en algunos papeles - Necesito un día más de plazo para la salida del libro de Echizen - dejo la notificación en el escritorio del hombre quien era de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca, con un sexy lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos, mirada penetrante, demasiado orgulloso, arrogante y explotador según ella, de nombre Atobe Keigo, contaba con 26 años de edad.

- Lo sé, mi secretaria le dio la orden a uno de tus empleados para que arreglara eso, no tenías que venir aquí - comento este y ella lo miro absorta, ¿qué había dicho?, debía ser una broma puesto que a ella nada le habían notificado - Los voy a matar - murmuro dando media vuelta mientras apretaba los puños - Deberías dejar esa actitud de lado, por esa razón tus empleados no hacen como se debe su trabajo, te tienen miedo y eso provoca que algunas cosas como estas se les olviden, aprende a ser una buena jefa - señalo este y ella rió para verlo furiosa.

- Ya, ¿y lo dice el tipo que explota a sus trabajadores? - pregunto con una pizca de sarcasmo causando la risa del presidente - ¿A caso yo te ordeno quedarte horas extras en tu departamento? Pareciera que no tienes una vida social Riuzaky - contesto este y ella apreto los puños saliendo de allí indignada, por razones como esas lo odiaba con todo su ser, abordo el elevador mientras suspiraba, si él supiera que tenía una relación de amigos con beneficios con el escritor Echizen Ryoma se quedaría callado.

Volvio a bajar del elevador caminando a su departamento pero se detuvo cuando alguien la rodeo con los brazos - ¡Sakuno! - con solo escuchar el grito identifico a su amiga Tomoka que le sonreía - ¿Sucede algo Tomoka? - pregunto de inmediato pues quería salir de allí ya que Ryoma la esperaba y ya iba demasiado tarde - ¡Ryoma me pidio que nos casaramos! - abrio los ojos asombrada ante esa noticia, el mundo se le derrumbo, miro el anillo y sonrió, ese anillo él se lo había enseñado, ella siempre había tenido la esperanza de que él se lo daría, al parecer no era así después de todo.

- F-Felicidades - murmuro con la voz ahogada mientras la abrazaba un poco - Tengo que irme, hemos quedado de vernos - su amiga salio corriendo de allí y ella se sostuvo de la pared mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, de pronto esta l edolía demasiado, entro en la oficina y sus empleados la miraron con miedo, tan solo camino por su bolso para verlos - Asegurate de que el manuscrito este listo ahora - le dijo a uno de sus empleados saliendo de allí de inmediato, tomo su celular para marcar el número de Ryoma.

No es que quisiera escuchar de sus labios una explicación, sabía que este no se la daría - Antes de que digas algo, he de suponer que ella ya te dijo sobre nuestro compromiso, la amo Sakuno, te guste o no, lo nuestro era solo diversión y lo sabías, voy tarde - dicho esto colgo y ella sonrió levemente, bajo del asensor tomando un taxi, sin embargo, antes de salir por completo del edificio se detuvo, estaba lloviendo, odiaba la lluvia, abordo un taxi para indicarle el lugar de un bar donde quería ir, miro por la ventanilla mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Kiego tomo su maletín, odiaba que lloviera, salio del asensor para caminar a la salida cuando observo a Riuzaky salir del edifico, quiza es que se hubiera pasado un poco con sus palabras, la llamo pero esta tan solo abordo un taxi y emprendio la marcha, suspiro mientras su auto llegaba, le apetecía un buen trago por lo que iría a su bar favorito, sono su celular y contesto de inmediato observando el número de su padre - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto de inmediato escuchando la risa de su padre, maldito viejo, por eso lo odiaba.

- La reunión familiar es en una semana, más te vale asistir - dicho esto colgo y Keigo sonrió, había pensado por un momento que él le preguntaría como estaba o algo así, se había equivocado, abordo su auto y emprendio la marcha, en verdad que necesitaba esa copa con demasiada urgencia.

* * *

Sakuno abrio los ojos con algo de sueño, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, estiro su mano derecha para tantear su mesita de noche, se sorprendio al no sentir nada por lo que alzo la cabeza y se encontro con que no había nada, sentía unos ascos tremendos, bostezo un poco para dar media vuelta sobre su cama y esperar a observar los edredones rosas, su sorpresa fue tal al darse cuenta de que eran sábanas blancas las que cubrían su cuerpo, sintio algo de pánico en ese momento para observar la habitación.

Las paredes eran blancas, no había ninguna mesa solo varios sófas, algunos muebles en frente de la cama, se veía que era algo lujoso... estaba en un hotel, no es que ella conociera mucho de esos lugares, por supuesto que no, escucho la ducha desde un cuarto y se llevo una mano a la boca, ¿qué demonios había hecho?, estaba preparada para lo que fuera pero primero busco con la vista su ropa, no dio con ella y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, el grito se atoro en su garganta, esto no podía estar sucediendole a ella.

La ducha se cerro y ella de inmediato busco su ropa interior pero no daba con ella, tanteo la cama en busca de algo pero escucho algunos pasos, se cubrio la cara con miedo, no quería ver con que tipo había tenido una aventura - Wow, acabo de descubrir que eres vergonzosa - la piel se le helo y un sudor frío recorrio su espina dorsal... ¡era Atobe Keigo!, el presidente de su trabajo, no, en definitiva no debería de beber nunca más, su vida estaba arruinada, nadie le daría trabajo de nuevo, alzo la vista al escuchar una risa proveniente del mismo.

Un sonrojo de inmediato cubrio sus pómulos, este estaba solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su torso estaba descubierto y observo unos músculos bien definidos, se mordio ligeramente el labio desviando la vista - ¿Q-Qué sucedio? - pregunto con un poco de miedo, no quería saber que había sucedido pero estaba preparada para lo que viniera aunque eso significara renunciar a su trabajo- ¿No recuerdas nada? - pregunto este observandola fijamente y ella nego con la cabeza, casi no recordaba nada, abrio los ojos asombrada cuando un destello de la noche vino a su mente...

* * *

_La lluvia caía fuera, podía observar a la gente correr como loca tratando de cubrirse de las gotas mientras ella bebía y bebía, su vida era un asco, al menos eso pensaba en este momento, no entendía como es que el hombre con el que tenía una relación o algo así se casara con otra o al menos se comprometiera con otra, debía ser una broma muy horrible en verdad, el mesero se acerco dejando otra botella de lo que había pedido, este la miro con cara de preocupación y desvío la mirada, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie en lo absoluto.  
_

_- ¿Bebiendo tan temprano? - hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar la voz de su némesis, lo odiaba con todo en este momento como para soportarlo - No te interesa - le contesto como si nada escuchando la risa del mismo que esperaba por su mesa - Toma asiento a mi lado Keigo, bebamos - lo invito con una ademán mientras observaba el rostro de sorpresa del hombre puesto que jamás lo había llamado por su nombre pero estaba demasiado ebria como para recordar su apellido en este momento, se llevo la botella a los labios y dio un gran sorbo._

_- Deberías tomarlo con calma - señalo este tomando asiento a su lado escuchando la risa de la cobriza que nego con la cabeza - No quiero - replico como si nada mientras volvía a beber de la botella, estaba harta de tomar las cosas con calma, lo odiaba._

* * *

- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreviste a desnudarme?! - grito presa de la furia mientras se levantaba sujetando la sábana pues lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era hacer más el ríduculo, había preguntado eso en un grito porque quería olvidar el recuerdo borroso, era demasiado vergonzoso, se levanto de la cama para golpearlo o al menos tratar de hacerlo pero de inmediato fue sujetada por este para dar media vuelta y ser empujada a la cama, tenía demasiada fuerza y la estaba aplicando contra ella como si no le importara.

Jamás había pensado que este hiciera algo así contra una mujer, era imbérosimil - No ha nacido la mujer que se atreva a golpearme porque no lo he permitido y menos contigo - aseguro este aplicando un poco más de fuerza, le estaba destrozando el brazo el maldito - S-Sueltame - gruño removiendose y este dejo de aplicar el castigo para acomodarse el cabello mientras ella de nueva cuenta se levantaba de la cama para sentarse en el borde de esta mientras lo miraba con demasiado enojo en el rostro causando una suave risa por parte del mismo.

- ¿Por qué siempre actuas así? Se nota que eres linda, ayer lo eras - aseguro con una mueca de burla y ella suspiro - Olvida lo que paso aquí - le señalo mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba su reloj, era demasiado tarde - ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Ayer paso algo que no es fácil de olvidar, en primera te vi ebria y dejame decirte que no eres una buena bebedora, en segunda paso algo aquí en esta cama y en tercera hablaste de amores no correspondidos, no dijiste el nombre de la persona que te rompio el corazón pero gritaste que lo odiabas con todo, ¿cómo quieres que olvide eso? - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, era una maldita broma esta situación, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, en verdad era una tonta por beber y más con el tipo frente a ella.

- Solo olvídalo - reitero buscando la ropa pero no daba con ella - No quiero, tu ropa esta en el closet, mande a lavarla, date una ducha, ya he pagado el hotel - aseguro mientras comenzaba a vestirse delante de ella sin ningun pudor por lo que volteo la mirada tratando de no verlo - ¿Q-Qué hicimos en la cama? - pregunto mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella - Recuerda pero creo que debes darte una idea porque estas desnuda - señalo este mientras tomaba su reloj y se lo colocaba en la mano derecha para tomar su maletín.

Odiaba a su cerebro por no poder recordar pero por lo que había dicho ese tipo, ya sabía que había sucedido y el saberlo la mortificaba más - ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? - murmuro Sakuno con una mano en la cabeza - Nos vemos en el trabajo - comento Keigo dando media vuelta pero ella lo detuvo por el saco - La cuenta de ayer... - susurro observando que este daba la media vuelta y sonreía como niño pequeño - Me encargue de ello - ella lo miro indignada, antes muerta que dejar que este pagara por lo que ella había bebido, ya había tenido suficiente con las humillaciones.

- ¡No quiero deberte nada, dame la cuenta ahora! - grito mientras este suspiraba para entregarle la nota, miro de mala gana la cantidad y se puso pálida, era mucho más de lo que ganaba en un mes, no, se moriría de hambre - Ya lo pague, si quieres pagarme hazlo como puedas después de todo gano más que tú - aseguro este y Sakuno se levanto de la cama dispuesta a responderle pero este tan solo le revolvio el cabello como si de una niña se tratara y eso la desespero aún más.

- Te pagare mañana mismo - aseguro mientras caminaba a la ducha pero este la detuvo suavemente de la mano - Haz caso solo esta vez de lo que te dicen tus mayores, pero si tanto quieres pagarme... seras mi esclava durante un tiempo o le enseñare a todo el mundo algunas fotos vergonzosas tuyas - lo miro con "odio" por ese chantaje - E-Eres un... - las palabras no salían de su boca - No seas así, no te deje en el bar anoche, pague las cuentas, solo es un pequeño pago que haras por mi, nos vemos en el trabajo - dicho esto avanzo a la puerta mientras ella suspiraba, su vida sería un infierno.

- Por cierto, el amor a veces duele pero al final del camino puedes encontrar un amor que solo te llene de felicidad - dicho esto escucho el cerrar de la puerta y se quedo con gesto de no entender nada pero tan solo camino a la ducha, se le hacía tarde y no deseaba más problemas al menos por hoy, miro el closet y observo toda su ropa limpia, al menos no era tan infeliz como pensaba.

* * *

Había ido a su departamento a cambiarse por lo que ahora se encontraba abordando el asensor para dirigirse al departamento de ventas, aún era temprano pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y deseaba salir temprano del trabajo, antes de que las puertas del asensor se cerraran por completo alguien las detuvo, cerro los ojos pero los abrio de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella - Sakuno - trato de no sentir que las piernas le temblaban pero fue inevitable por lo que se sujeto del brazo de Echizen Ryoma.

Un hombre de 25 años, cabello peliverde, ojos gatunos como decía ella, tez blanca, mirada penetrante, su amante o el que era hasta el día de ayer - Quita tus manos - señalo ella aunque hubiere sido la misma quien las había puesto sobre la persona del chico, este tan solo sonrió ladinamente - Lamento el como te hable ayer - susurro este y ella suspiro mientras miraba su reloj, el maldito asensor parecía ir a paso de tortuga - Tomoka ya debio llegar - aseguro tratando de cambiar el tema porque si hablaban del anterior iba a terminar encerrada en un baño llorando y no deseaba eso.

Las puertas se abrieron y bajo de prisa pero antes de dar un paso fue sujetada por este quien la abrazo por la espalda, lo odiaba por lo que causaba en su cuerpo, él no la amaba y odiaba que la tratara así aún sabiendo que nada podía pasar entre ambos - Ryoma basta, ella podría vernos - aseguro tratando de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio por lo que desesperada lo abofeteo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía más, ella no era fuerte como demostraba en su trabajo, era una niña tímida y llorona.

- S-Solo vete - murmuro dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí con dirección a los baños, no podía más, era demasiado por que ella si amaba a Ryoma pero siempre había sabido que para él solo era una más.

* * *

Se iba a divertir con Sakuno un poco, no es que le cayera mal o algo así, no, por supuesto que no, era totalmente lo contrario, se sentía atraído por ella en extremo, no había pasado nada entre ellos durante la noche pero por el momento no se lo haría saber, así estaba bien, más tarde se lo diría, ya faltaba poco para el final del día, ella no había subido a entregarle las notificaciones sino uno de sus empleados por lo que suponía que no tenía el valor de verlo, lo cual le resultaba demasiado gracioso en extremo.

Bajo del asensor caminando con dirección al departamento de ventas donde ella trabajaba, los empleados pero sobre todo las empleadas la miraban como si quisieran comerselo, no era para menos pues era el presidente de la editorial después de todo - ¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi café?! ¡Te voy a matar si ensucias esos documentos! ¡Deja el maldito teléfono ya! ¡La editorial estara esperando, largo de aquí! - un empleado salio huyendo prácticamente del departamento, se sorprendio de los gritos y más al saber que eran de ella.

Ahora entendía porque la gente le tenía miedo y siempre trataba de no tener algun contacto con ella, sonrió un poco mientras entraba, de inmediato los empleados lo miraron pues era demasiado raro ver al presidente de la empresa allí cuando nunca bajaba, la observo sentada en su escritorio mientras tecleaba algunas cosas - Sakuno - la llamo y sus empleados los miraron a ambos, ella volteo a verlo sorprendida y sonrió por la reacción de la misma - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Por lo general no mostraría esa faceta frente a personas pero es que Sakuno lo hacía ser así y por eso se sentía atraído por esta - Vamos a comer - le contesto y esta sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabía que no sería tan fácil - Antes muerta - le contesto con la vista de nuevo en la computadora mientras tomaba algunos documentos - Recuerda lo que te dije en la ma... - antes de decir algo más esta hizo hacía atrás la silla para que se callara, apago la computadora, tomo su abrigo y su portafolio para mirarlo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada pero a él solo le hizo gracia.

- Claro que acepto - rodeo su escritorio para salir de allí así que este la siguio escuchando algunos comentarios de sus empleados, sin duda alguna ella sería la comidilla del día, la encontro abordando el elevador por lo que corrio para detenerlo y esta tan solo se hizo a un lado aunque se veía que quería matarlo con todo - Tranquila, comeremos algo delicioso - aseguro y Sakuno tan solo suspiro, lo odiaba demasiado en este momento.

* * *

Salieron del edificio con calma mientras ella observaba a su alrededor, algunas personas los miraban y no era para menos porque estaba con el presidente de la editorial, observo que Keigo hablaba con el ballet parking por lo que tardaría en llegar un poco su vehículo, escucho algunas risas detrás de ella y sintio que al aire se le iba, eran Ryoma y Tomoka - Sakuno, ¿te vas tan temprano?, ¿tienes una cita con alguien? - pregunto un tanto curiosa su amiga y ella tan solo le sonrió, no deseaba que la vieran con Atobe.

Los observo tomados de la mano y sintio un nudo en la garganta - Por favor Tomoka, ella solo sabe de trabajo, además nadie la invitaría a salir - aseguro Ryoma algo enojado, sabía que podía llegar a ser cruel y ahora lo estaba comprobando con todo, sintio que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y se quedo sin aire al darse cuenta de que era Atobe - Le pediría que no ofenda a mi prometida y que no dijera que nadie la invitaría a salir porque en ese caso me estaría llamando nadie y Ore-sama es mucho más que nadie - contesto este mientras la apretaba más.

Algunos empleados miraban la escena y ella tan solo quería morirse, odiaba su vida en este momento... Ryoma la miraba incrédulo al igual que su amiga y las demás personas estaban anonadas sobre todo con eso de su prometida, esto no podía estar sucediendole a ella - ¿Cómo has dicho Keigo? - los cuatro voltearon a ver a una mujer demasiado elegante, de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se adelanto para apartarla furiosamente de Atobe que estaba incrédulo - ¡Yo soy tu prometida! - grito presa de la furia mientras la abofeteaba frente a todas las personas, en definitiva su vida era un asco...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Solo Quedate

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Solo Quedate  
**

Sakuno sonrió levemente mientras alzaba la mano para abofetear a la maldita que la había golpeado hace unos instantes, la rubia grito histérica al sentir el golpe - Ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la mano y tú ni siquiera me hables - señalo a Atobe acomodandose el cabello para pasar de este pero antes de dar un paso más Keigo la detuvo por la muñeca mientras le sonreía - Melissa, tú y yo no somos nada y te agradecería que no toques a mi prometida de nueva cuenta - le pidio mientras daba media vuelta comenzando a andar con la cobriza que peleaba por soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al tomarla más fuerte por la muñeca.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi persona! - grito presa de la furia tratando de soltarse de este pero este se agacho en un movimiento rápido para tomarla de las piernas y cargarla en su hombro, se sorprendio al sentir que casi no pesaba nada, bueno era normal porque según sabía hacía demasiado ejercicio, su auto fue estacionado asíq ue abrio la puerta y la avento dentro del auto siendo conciente de que podía haberse golpeado con algo y el quejido que dio se lo confirmo, rodeo el auto para abordarlo y emprendio la marcha con miles de miradas sobre ambos.

* * *

Tomoka miro a Ryoma no entendiendo muy bien que había sucedido pero lo que más le sorprendía es que su mejor amiga fuera la prometida del gran Atobe Keigo cuando se suponía que ni siquiera novio tenía, es más juraba que nunca de los nuncas alguien se podría fijar en ella porque bueno no era una chica bonita o algo así pero al parecer si lo era a los ojos de Atobe - Vamos - Ryoma la jalo para continuar con el camino así que no le quedo de otra que seguirlo a pesar de que la estaba lastimando por lo que se quejo suavemente.

- Me lastimas - murmuro sintiendo la mirada de furia del peliverde - Solo camina - le dijo este esperando por su auto, estaba molesto porque Sakuno fuera la prometida de alguien más, ni siquiera podía creerlo, le molestaba porque ella le pertenecía quisiera o no, es más se lo haría saber cuanto antes porque no pensaba permitir que alguien más la desnudara o siquiera la besara, antes muerto que dejar que alguien más le pusiera un solo dedo.

* * *

- Quiero bajar - le dijo a Keigo quien tan solo continuo con su camino, estaba molesto por la actitud de Melissa, cuando la volviera a ver él mismo se encargaría de dejarle las cosas en claro - Ni se te ocurra - le contesto este pisando el acelerador, ella lo miro furiosa mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la frente, claro que el idiota le había causado una leve herida, de por si odiaba la sangre y este iba y la aventaba al auto - Dejemos las cosas en claro, no soy tu prometida y se lo diras a los demás - le señalo furiosa observando que este la miraba enojado.

- No quiero y no me vas a obligar - sentencio dando una vuelta pronunciada provocando que esta se pegara hacía él - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Maneja con cuidado! - le grito mientras cerraba los ojos, lo menos que deseaba era tener un accidente, no, ya no quería más problemas en este momento - No pienses en bajarte del auto de nuevo - le pidio este mientras entraban en un área residencial que era simplemente hermosa además de enorme - ¿Cuál es tu casa? - pregunto observando muchas propiedades enormes y hermosas.

- Todas - le contesto sintiendo la mirada de incredulidad de ella, tenía que ser una broma, claro que tenía que ser una broma - No te creo - le dijo esta porque lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era sentirse más miserable de lo que ya era puesto que solo vivía en un pequeño departamento - Son mías - aseguro deteniendo el auto en una de ellas, bajo de inmediato mientras abría la puerta para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a la casa, ella se sostuvo de una pared, no pensaba entrar porque no quería ver los muebles lujosos y esas cosas.

- Vamos - la apremio abriendo la puerta para soltarla una vez dentro - Llevame a mi casa - pidio tratando de no sentir envidia por lo lujoso que se veía todo - Primero quiero ver tu herida - le pidio este tomandola nuevamente de la mano para obligarla a sentarse en un sofá, aparto la mano de su frente y observo la leve cortada que él le había causado, ella se removio al sentir el alcohol en esta y aún más al sentir la punzada de dolor - Quieta - murmuro este apartandose para ver que ella se mordía un poco el labio.

- Pues me duele - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Keigo tan solo sonrió para apartarse y dejar todo en la mesa - Lamento lo de Melissa, ella y yo no somos nada, lo juro - le comento este y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza - No te he pedido alguna explicación - señalo como si nada mientras se levantaba con cuidado del sófa - Es mejor que te quedes, te ves mareada - murmuro este pero ella aparto de un manotazo su mano mientras tomaba su bolso - Tengo que ir a casa, aún no he terminado un trabajo - comento caminando pero su vista se nublo.

De inmediato Keigo la tomo de la cintura para sostenerla - Solo quedate - le dijo en el oído sintiendo el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, la tomo con cuidado para cargarla al igual que su bolso y comenzo a subir las escaleras con calma, de inmediato dio con su cama así que la deposito sobre esta, el corazón de Sakuno latía demasiado rápido por esas palabras que él le había dicho, claro que quería quedarse porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza y aún más porque su colonia olía simplemente deliciosa, era embriagadora.

- Me gusta tu colonia - murmuro cerrando los ojos, por eso odiaba su auto porque este le había causado el golpe en la cabeza, Keigo la miro con una sonrisa, era encantadora aunque ella no lo sabía o aparentaba no saberlo, la cubrio con una manta mientras la despojaba de la pinza que tenía para que no le doliera más la cabeza, sintio un olor en sus fosas nasales, era fresa, era su shampoo, había encontrado algo que le gustaba más que nada en el mundo... el shampoo de Sakuno.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos para sentarse en su cama, ladeo la cabeza buscando la lámpara puesto que había demasiada luz pero se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que no era su cama, ni su habitación, ni su casa, se levanto de inmediato pero le dolio la cabeza por lo que se sento de nueva cuenta en esta - Aún no te encuentras bien, mi doctor no tarda - levanto la vista encontrandose con Keigo quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa - Estare bien - aseguro levantandose de nueva cuenta pero se sintio mareada así que de inmediato este la sostuvo por la cintura.

- Me da la impresión de que te gusta estar en mis brazos - bromeo este y ella se sonrojo de inmediato apartandolo - ¡C-Claro que no, idiota! - le grito mientras se sentaba en la cama y hacía un leve mohín, Keigo se coloco en cuclillas para sonreirle levemente - Solo quedate en mi casa, mi doctor te revisara - le dijo este para levantarse y revolverle un poco el cabello pero ella lo aparto de un manotazo - No me toques - le dijo para que este la tomara del mentón y la besara, al principio se resistio pero después se dejo llevar sintiendo que este la recostaba en la cama con cuidado.

Al parecer era un caballero o se esforzaba en ser uno y le gusto esa idea sobre manera - ¿Interrumpo? - ambos se separaron para observar a un hombre castaño que los veía con una leve sonrisa - Algo pero en fin, se golpeo en la cabeza, se sintio mareada y ha dormido desde la tarde - le comento Keigo mientras ella se sonrojaba por la presencia de otro hombre - No me golpeé con cualquier cosa fue con tu volante imbécil - murmuro causando la risa de ambos que se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Trae un vaso de leche mientras la reviso - su superior asintió para bajar las escaleras con calma, el castaño se coloco frente a ella con una sonrisa amable - Shishido Ryou y tú debes ser Riuzaky Sakuno, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - pregunto este y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras este comenzaba a revisarla con cuidado, se quedo completamente quieta mientras limpiaba la herida con cuidado para colocar una vendoleta sobre esta - Listo - le dijo este mientras sacaba algunas pastillas de su maletín.

- Debes beber esto por dos días y la próxima vez dile al imbécil de allá bajo que le tienes miedo a la sangre - le dijo este mientras guardaba todo - G-Gracias - agradecio mientras este sonreía para dar media vuelta - Cuídate - contesto este bajando las escaleras, escucho algunas palabras entre ambas para después el cerrar de la puerta - Toma - antes de alzar la vista tomo el vaso de leche con ambas manos pra probar un poco - Gracias - le dijo notando que Keigo tomaba asiento a su lado, parecía algo decaído.

- Lamento haberte aventado de esa manera al auto... no sabía que le tenías miedo a la sangre - abrio los ojos asombrada al escuchar esa disculpa y aún más al escuchar el tono de esa frase, porque era un tono de frustración, sonrió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza - No había manera de que supieras - aseguro levantandose de la cama para dejar el vaso de leche en la mesa de al lado, tomo su bolso y le extendio la mano a este que la miro no entendiendo que quería con ese gesto.

- Gracias por todo pero en verdad creo que debes olvidar lo que sucedio esa noche, no quiero darte problemas porque sabes que mañana los empleados hablaran y te tacharan de mujeriego, lo menos que deseo es causarte problemas, fue lindo conocerte - aseguro comenzando a caminar viendo que este no estrechaba su mano, bajo las escaleras con calma acomodandose un poco el cabello, de alguna manera se sentía mal despedirse de Keigo pero por el momento no pensaría en ese tipo de cosas.

Se coloco las zapatillas con cuidado para acomodarse su suéter pero antes de hacer esto fue jalada por el brazo derecho para sentir el pecho de Keigo en su espalda, este paso sus manos por su abdomen atrayendola en un abrazo, solto su bolso mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loco - Solo quedate, no me importa lo que piensa la gente, no me interesa nada más que tenerte así - aseguro este apretandola más contra si, no se solto tan solo se dejo abrazar.

* * *

No tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaba haciendo pero se encontraba siendo besada por Keigo quien la acariciaba con tranquilidad, como si quisiera recordar todo de su cuerpo y eso la hacía sonrojar, este descendio por su cuello - ¡Atobe Keigo! - ambos se separaron al escuchar el grito de una mujer que vaya que tenía cuerdas vocales, se sorprendio porque penso que era la tal Melissa pero su sorpresa fue de miedo al ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, elegante y con una mirada furiosa sobre ellos.

- Madre - temblo ligeramente al darse cuenta quien estaba frente a ella, esa señora si que tenía una fuerte presencia - Creí que lo que Melissa me dijo era un error pero me equivoque, te estas revolcando con cualquier tipa, entiendo que tengas necesidades de hombre pero hasta en las perras hay clases querido - sintio un nudo en la garganta por esas palabras - Madre es mi casa y no te permito que le hables así, es la mujer a la que quiero - Sakuno se sorprendio por esas palabras puesto que no se las esperaba.

Su madre se acerco a donde él y lo abofeteo de lleno - ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Tú, fuera de la casa de mi hijo antes de que acabe contigo! - tomo su bolso de nueva cuenta para salir de allí, no necesitaba ser humillada en lo absoluto pero antes de salir corriendo fue detenida por este como cuando estaba Melissa - No te permito que le hables así a mi prometida - pidio y sintio miedo de que esta le hiciera algo más - ¿Prometida? Lo siento, no te he dado mi permiso pero ahora mismo me encargare de ella, primero tú te quedas aquí si nos sigues me encargare de que esa otra mujer termine de nueva cuenta en un hospital, ¿quieres eso?, ¿quién es más importante? - pregunto la señora mientras él soltaba a Sakuno.

Ella no entendio porque sintio un hueco en el pecho cuando él la solto, sintio el tirón de la señora que tomo sus cosas, bajaron de prisa las escaleras mientras esta la jalaba más, trato de soltarse pero antes de decir o hacer algo esta impacto su mejilla en la de ella, tenía una mano fuerte la señora, esta avento sus cosas al suelo y se sintio humillada y con unas ganas de llorar tremendas pero no lo haría, antes muerta que hacerlo - ¡Te quiero lejos de la vida de mi hijo, te veo cerca y juro por Dios que acabo contigo y con toda la gente que te rodea! ¡Yo no me toco el corazón para acabar con las de tu clase! - alzo la mano para darle una bofetada pero alguien la detuvo.

- A mi me enseñaron a defender a las mujeres de los peligros y en este momento tía tú eres uno - Sakuno alzo la vista observando a un chico de cabello plateado más alto que la señora y ella - Como te atreves Ootori - pregunto la madre de Kiego incrédula, el hombre que no se veía de muchos años tomo sus cosas del suelo para tomarla de la mano pero se dio cuenta que estaba descalza por lo que sin preguntar la cargo para alejarla de la señora, Sakuno lo miro pero este tan solo estaba concentrado en el camino.

Se detuvo frente a una camioneta para abrir la puerta así que la deposito en el asiento para rodear el auto y abordarlo, antes de decir algo este emprendio la marcha... - No me mires así, no soy un violador o algo por el estilo, solo he ayudado a una dama - aseguro este observandola con una leve sonrisa mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo - Gracias pero ¿porqué me has ayudado? - pregunto mientras se acomodaba el cabello, le dolía un poco la mejilla derecha justo donde ese vieja loca la había golpeado.

- No pensabas que te dejaría en las garras de mi tía además sabía que Keigo no bajaría a denfenderte - aseguro el pleiplateado comenzando con la marcha de nueva cuenta, ella sonrió un poco, claro que sabía que no bajaría a ayudarla si se había puesto pálido cuando su madre había mencionado el nombre de otra mujer que no era ella - Vivo por aquí - comento señalando una calle y él volteo a verla con una leve sonrisa que a ella se le antojo coqueta - Se donde vives - aseguro este tomando la calle como si conociera perfectamente donde vivía.

Chotarou estaciono el auto con cuidado para ayudarla a bajar, como antes la ayudo a bajar cargandola para dirigirse a su departamento, la dejo para que esta sacara sus llaves - Muchas gracias por ayudarme - agradecio haciendo una reverencia mientras este le sonreía - De nada y espero que nunca más nos volvamos a encontrar - aseguro este dando media vuelta para abordar su auto y emprender la marcha, sonrió un poco para abrir su departamento, le dolía demasiado la cabaeza y la mejilla pero no por eso no sonrió ante el comentario del pepliplateado que se le hacía coqueto por alguna extraña razón.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el trabajo así que abordo con calma el elevador para acomodar su bolso, sabía que en cuanto comenzara a llegar la gente todos la verían pero trataba de no pensar en esas cosas, bajo en su departamento para caminar a su oficina cuando escucho algunas risas de parte de sus compañeras - No puedo creer que haya venido - murmuro una y sonrió un poco tratando de no maldecirla - Te pediría no entrometas en mis asuntos que mira que yo no soy la que se acuesta con los jefes para escalar puestos - le contesto con una risa mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacía su oficina o lo que sea que fuere porque no era una oficina.

- ¡Dense prisa el nuevo jefe ya casi llega! - ella tan solo tomo asiento observando a sus compañeros que colocaban regalos delante de sus escritorios, en verdad que eran imbéciles, dejo su bolso sobre su escritorio para prender su computadora y comenzar con su trabajo - Riuzaky-san, ¿n-no le trajo un obsequio al jefe? - pregunto un chico y ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Seguramente sera un idiota y demás cosas, no pienso ser alguien como ustedes que quiere comprarlo desde el primer día para no perder su puesto, a mi que me importa un imbécil como ese - le contesto comenzando a escribir en su computadpra.

- Al fin alguien que dice las cosas que piensa - de inmediato volteo observando al peliplateado que la había llevado a su departamento el día anterior - Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver - comento esta observando la sonrisa del hombre que se inclino hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus labios - Creo que ayer pensaba eso, hoy no pienso eso - contesto a punto de besarla, ella se quedo quieta para que este se separara al ver que ella no se alejaba, era una mujer interesante, el resto de empleados miraba la escena absortos.

- ¡Todos a su trabajo! - grito el peliplateado mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakuno quien se golpeo con la mesa dando un leve gemido - Me disculpo - dijo este colocandose en cuclillas para bajar a su rodilla y besarla, se sonrojo por esa acción mientras uno que otro compañero abría los ojos asombrado - Ahora si, vamos - la tomo nuevamente de la mano para comenzar a andar, ella no pregunto donde la llevaría, abordaron un elevador y reconocio de inmediato el piso al que iban, iba a preguntar algo pero no se armo de valor.

Chotarou la tomo de la mano con cuidado para abrir la puerta de la oficina de Keigo quien los miro no entiendo que hacían allí, Sakuno desvío la mirada, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era estar cerca de este después de lo ocurrido durante la noche - Me gusta y si tu no puedes protegerla... yo la protegere - ambos miraron absortos al peliplateado que estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, no dejaría ir a esa chica, si su primo no la defendía él lo haría sin ningun miramiento.

Sakuno no podía creer que pasaba pero Keigo si que lo creía por eso sonrió, en las miradas de ambos había determinación, en silencio era una guerra que comenzaba y ganaría aquel que tuviera más valor y aquel que más la amara.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas!.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	3. Fiebre Y Chocolates

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fiebre Y Chocolates  
**

Ootori miro a la cobriza que iba un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se encontraban en el asensor, sabía que quiza se había excedido un poco con esa declaración de guerra ante su primo, no conocía del todo a la chica pero se sentía atraído por ella desde que la había visto, sin embargo, estaba del todo inconforme porque le molestaba el hecho de que su primo hubiera sido quien primero la había visto - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto observandola fijamente, ella lo miro no creyendo lo que acababa de preguntar.

- Tú que crees - contesto esta observandolo fijamente mientras trataba de no maldecirlo con la mirada, no lo odiaba, claro que no pero si estaba molesta porque ambos pensaran que era una clase de trofeo - Siento haber actuado de esa manera - se disculpo este notando que habían llegado a su piso, ella bajo primero con cara de malhumor lo que inesperadamente lo hizo sonreir, era bipolar y así le encantaba, camino detrás de ella notando que esta apretaba el paso, al parecer no quería estar cerca suyo, eso si que era raro porque las mujeres siempres buscaban llamar la atención de él.

- Sakuno - la llamo pero esta continuo como si nada, entraron al departamento de ventas y las miradas se posaron en ambos, primero en ella y noto que sus compañeros la miraban con miedo mientras que sus compañeras la miraban con envidia, ahora de alguna manera entendía porque no se llevaba bien con estos, se hacía la mala ante ellos cuando se notaba que era buena persona, no entendía eso de ella pero no pensaba indagar al menos por el momento - Sakuno - la llamo de nueva cuenta pero esta solo tomo asiento en su escritorio abriendo su lap top.

La miro de nueva cuenta avanzando hasta donde se encontraba para colocarse detrás de ella con calma y sonrió al ver que estaba concentrada, sin duda alguna esa mujer si que tenía demasiadas facetas y lo más extraño de todo es que todas ellas o al menos las que había visto le encantaban - Sakuno - de nueva cuenta la llamo pero esta seguía en su trabajo por lo que cerro la lap top y la tomo del hombro provocando que esta posara su mirada sobre él quisiera o no, había ganado al menos por el momento.

- Tienes tres para soltarme - sentencio ella y sonrió ladinamente al ver que se levantaba de su asiento con calma para mirarlo fijamente, la solto con calma pero antes de que esta se sentara o algo más la tomo de la muñeca para arrastrarla a su oficina, en estos momentos agradecía que esta estuviera equipada para que nadie husmeara en su vida - ¡Hey! - le grito ella tratando de liberarse pero no se lo permitio al apretar un poco más su muñeca, cerro la puerta detrás de si para estamparla en la primera pared, escucho el leve grito que ella dio pero no le dio importancia.

- Cuando diga tu nombre contesta, cuando quiera tomar tu mano no te sueltes, cuando diga que me gustas di que tu intentaras que yo te guste, cuando te tome de la mano y te bese quedate quieta - ella abrio los ojos asombrada por esas palabras cuando este la tomo del mentón atreyendola hacía él para besarla, se quedo completamente quieta, claro que intento resistirse pero que él la guiara no la dejaba soltarse, sintio que este la tomaba de la nuca para que le siguiera el ritmo por lo que en definitiva no logro soltarse.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa porque Chotarou tenía una manera diferente de besar a la de Keigo así que como pudo le siguio el ritmo cuando este la atrajo para abrazarla después de separarse, el peliplateado estaba calientito, se quedo completamente quieta cuando este se separo de ella para sonreirle levemente - Vuelve a tu trabajo más tarde tenemos una comida - asintió saliendo de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, camino directo a su escritorio para comenzar con sus labores aunque su cabeza seguía en la oficina de su jefe.

* * *

Keigo miro su escritorio hecho un desastre después de la partida de su primo y de su mujer porque era su mujer en verdad, odiaba a su primo en estos momentos pero estaba bien, pensaba demostrar que no le importaba absolutamente nada, sin embargo, el que su escritorio estuviera hecho un desastre con papeles en el suelo, la jarra de agua tirada sobre documentos, algunos sillones volcados, su computadora totalmente hecha pedazos no ayudaba a demostrar que estaba calmado, porque no lo estaba.

La razón era simple, sentía celos de su primo porque que él al menos tenía el valor de luchar por esa mujer pero él ni siquiera era capaz porque tenía sus fantasmas del pasado y la verdad es que lo menos que quería era desenterrarlos, se acomodo en la silla llamando a su secretaria, lo mejor era que ella se encargara de todo eso porque él se sentía cansado, no quería hacer nada el resto del día, la observo acomodando las cosas, no pregunto nada, tan solo hizo su trabajo, eso si que era efectividad.

Se recosto en un sófa para ver que esta terminaba de limpiar todo - Gracias - le agradecio con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de no caer en un sueño puesto que tendría que volver a hacer de nueva cuenta algunos trabajo que ya creía había terminado - ¿Se siente bien señor? - pregunto esta y él asintió con la cabeza, claro que no se sentía bien, le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo pesado, en cuanto viera a su primo este se las pagaría y hablaba en serio, demasiado en serio, se acomodo correctamente mientras miraba su reloj, faltaba media hora para la comida.

- Antes de irte, ordena una caja de chocolates por favor - su secretaria asintió haciendo una reverencia para dar media vuelta y salir de su oficina al fin, dio la media vuelta en el sófa siendo consciente de que se lastimaría algún hueso por descansar ahí pero por el momento no le importaba nada, su puerta se abrio y justo cuando iba a decirle algo a su secretaria guargo silencio puesto que era su madre - ¿Qué quieres madre? - pregunto observandola fijamente mientras esta tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

- Quiero saber porque estas recostado y no haciendo tus labores - comento esta con un tono autoritario que no sono a pregunta sino a una obviedad - Me siento cansado - señalo este como si nada notando que ella tan solo suspiraba para levantarse de su asiento - Haz tu trabajo - le dijo esta dando media vuelta mientras él soltaba una leve risa - Es mi empresa madre, no la tuya - le aseguro este mientras la señora seguía con su camino, la escucho cerrar la puerta por lo que se levanto con calma, lo único que quería en este momento era descansar un poco pero quisiera o no tendría que trabajar así que se encamino a su escritorio, los trabajos del día lo esperaban.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba frente a su computadora cuando sintio que alguien la tomaba de la mano, alzo la vista y observo al peliplateado que estaba con una sonrisa - Vamos, es hora de comer - le dijo este notando que no había nadie más en el departamento, ella nego con la cabeza puesto que aún le faltaban algunas cosas por terminar - Aún no termino mi trabajo - le señalo ella pero él tan solo tomo su bolso para comenzar a andar de la mano con la cobriza que tan solo se dejo arrastrar por este puesto que no quería más dolores de cabeza.

Ambos abordaron el elevador, ella se recargo en la pared derecha mientras él se mantenía en el centro del elevador - No muerdo - comento este para que ella lo mirara y suspirara - No es eso, solo no quiero que piensen que soy algo de Atobe y de ti - le contesto esta como si nada mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía algo cansada - Lo eres - aseguro este y ella bufo para bajar primero del elevador con paso algo apresurado pero este la detuvo al tomarla de la mano para comenzar a andar así con ella.

Las miradas se centraron en ambos y ella quisiera o no tuvo que quedarse completamente quieta, el auto de él ya estaba estacionado así que subio a este con calma para que emprendieran la marcha, este se detuvo un poco más adelante del edificio de la editorial y la miro con una sonrisa - Tu cinturón de seguridad esta mal - le señalo acercandose peligrosamente a donde se encontraba para acomodarlo, se sintio nerviosa de pronto por el acercamiento de este, desprendía un aroma muy frutal, era diferente al de Keigo.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en ese imbécil, no entendía porque demonios lo hacía pero no era como si pidiendolo lo evitaría, suspiro mientras el peliplateado comenzaba con el camino de nueva cuenta, de pronto le apetecía quedarse dormida, no quería volver al trabajo porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

* * *

Keigo tomo su abrigo para salir de su oficina con las llaves de su auto en sus manos, era la hora de la comida así que quería una copa con urgencia, salio observando que su secretaria ya no estaba por lo que de inmediato tomo el elevador, quería ir donde Sakuno y llevarla a rastras donde él pero sabía que su primo se había adelantado, no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, sabía que Ootori iba con todo por esa chica porque le gustaba demasiado, la mirada que le había dado se lo decía, maldijo internamente porque quiza él perdería esta batalla.

Si fuera por él no la dejaría ir con alguien más pero su madre podía hacer lo que quisiera con Sakuno y eso no lo pensaba permitir, bajo del elevador con calma para abordar su auto ya estacionado, emprendio la marcha a un restaurant donde pudiera beber una copa y comer algo rico, miro a la gente pasar por las calles, al menos ellas eran libres porque él hace bastante que no lo era, su padre nunca estaba en casa y su madre se había encargado por completo de su educación, no podía quejarse pero si podía decirle que la odiaba aunque de ante mano sabía que esta lo golpearía con todo si llegaba a escuchar algo como eso de sus labios.

Miro por las calles, de alguna manera sentía que podía encontrarla a ella pero eso era imposible, al menos por el momento, primero tenía que hablar bien con Melissa y con su madre para poder estar con ella e ir en serio.

* * *

Chotarou miro a Sakuno que estaba delante de él bebiendo poco a poco el vino - No creo que debas tomar tanto - comento este y ella lo miro furiosa - Solo sera una copa - señalo dejandola a un lado para comenzar a comer así que este sonrió para comenzar a comer igualmente, la miro de nueva cuenta notando que sin duda alguna era hermosa pero de alguna manera no le gustaba el hecho de que vivía en un escudo - Antes apuesto a que eras más lindo, ¿qué sucedio? - pregunto notando que ella dejaba a un lado los cubiertos azotandolos un poco, estaba enojada.

- Antes supongo que eras un mujeriego, ¿quién te lastimo tanto? - pregunto esta observandolo fijamente, el peliplateado sonrió puesto que pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta de ello pero al parecer ella no era como la demás gente, en definitiva era especial - Esa pregunta quiere decir que has estado viendome mucho - comento este altanero y ella rió suavemente negando con la cabeza - Basta ver como tratas a las mujeres a tu alrededor, creas una leve barrera con estas, te escondes detrás de tu puesto - contesto tomando de nueva cuenta los cubiertos.

- Supongo que las personas con las que has estado al menos los hombres nunca han querido algo serio contigo y tan solo te usan, te molesta que te bajen las estrellas y después que te dejen a un lado, Echizen Ryoma debio haber hecho eso y por eso estas enfadada por como te trato - casi se atraganto con la comida al escuchar eso, ¿cómo demonios sabía lo de Ryoma?, tomo un poco de agua y lo miro fijamente mientras este sonreía ladinamente, como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada.

- ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto no queriendo formular la pregunta por completo por miedo a que terminara llorando - A diferencia de Keigo yo si investigue sobre la mujer que me gusta, la primera impresión que tuve de la relación que mantenías con ese sujeto debo decirte que me dio rabia, quise buscarlo y matarlo con mis propias manos por tocarte pero ahora estoy calmado puesto que sere yo quien se quede contigo, no pienso permitir que otro hombre te toque, que siquiera te mire, eres mía - señalo este observandola fijamente.

Ella lo miro no creyendo toda la confianza que poseía, era como una persona demasiado segura de si misma, como si no le importara lo que la gente pensara, era demasiado fuerte en cuanto carácter se refería - N-No soy tuya - le dijo como si nada bebiendo un poco más de agua, sin embargo, este se levanto de su asiento para dejar la copa en la mesa, extrajo su billetera y pago la cuenta, la tomo de la mano para igualmente tomar su bolso, comenzo a andar con ella un poco a prisa, Sakuno no se resistio puesto que estaban en un espacio público.

Su auto estaba esperando por ellos, la avento con un poco de suavidad al asiento delantero para cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto, en pocos segundos este se encontraba manejando, se notaba que estaba un poco molesto y ella no quería saber que le haría.

* * *

Tomo los chocolates que su secretaria le entregaba cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, tan solo quería verla una vez antes de que terminara el día de trabajo, tomo su celular y justo cuando la iba a llamar este sono, identifico la llamada de su primo Ootori, en este momento no tenía cabeza para atenderlo pero aún así contesto - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto tratando de no meterse por el aparato y arrancarle la cabeza a su pequeño primo.

- No llames a Sakuno, esta en su casa y no quiero que nadie la moleste, tú solo sigue en tu oficina - le dijo este colgando, se sorprendio de que su primo supiera cual era su siguente paso pero era normal puesto que ambos se conocían muy bien, quiza demasiado para el propio bien de ambos, tomo su maletín para tomar la caja de chocolates y salio de su oficina - No regresare - le dijo a su secretaria antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran por completo, no entendía como es que su primo la había dejado en su casa porque sabía que había sido este.

Sin embargo, por el momento no pensaba preguntar absolutamente nada tan solo continuo con el camino a la entrada del edificio donde su auto lo esperaba, abordo este con calma para emprender la marcha siendo consciente de que ella le cerraría las puertas en la cara pero no pensaría en eso por el momento, solo quería sentir sus labios de nueva cuenta, solo por hoy aunque sintiera que la fiebre lo estaba cegando puesto que en verdad se sentía mal.

* * *

Sakuno se dejo caer en su sófa, ese Ootori era demasiado bipolar, primero estaba enojado porque había dicho que no era suya, después la traía a casa y le decía que descansara, que mañana se verían en el trabajo que ni se le ocurriera regresar porque quedaría despedida, se miro con calma los pies puesto que estaba aburrida y no quería encender la televisión, usaba un pantalón para correr subido un poco más arriba de los tobillos además de una camisa de manga corta que le quedaba algo grande amarilla con un oso de estampado.

Se veía demasiado graciosa pero estaba en su casa así que podía vestirse como quisiera, su timbre sono así que se levanto con calma para abrir la puerta y se quedo de piedra al ver a Keigo delante de ella algo agitado con una caja de chocolates en la mano, lo miro, se veía algo pálido - Vete - pensaba cerrarle la puerta pero este la detuvo con la mano para entrar, cerro la puerta y la tomo del hombro derecho, se estremecio por su contacto pero aparento que no era así, antes de decir algo este se derrumbo frente a ella.

Lo miro algo espantada mientras trataba de sostenerlo aunque era casi imposible, accidentalmente toco su frente y de inmediato se preocupo puesto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, dejo la caja de cholates en su mesa para cargarlo como podía e ir a su habitación, lo deposito en la cama y suspiro al verlo con la respiración agitada, camino hasta donde él puesto que no planeaba despertarlo y decirle que se largara pero en verdad que era estúpido, no entendía como es que había venido así en ese estado a verla.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y Keigo seguía durmiendo en su cama, la fiebre había bajado un poco pero no del todo, miro los chocolates encima de su mesa y suspiro, fiebre y cholates, menuda combinación que tenía este, se levanto del sófa para ir donde este, cerro la puerta detrás de si y camino hasta donde estaba, coloco su mano sobre su frente, estaba un poco mejor - Me preocupaste - murmuro mientras subía un poco más la manta que lo cubría - Me alegra saber que la mujer que amo se preocupe por mi - comento este y ella de la sorpresa cayo al suelo dandose un buen golpe en las posaderas.

- ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto notando que este reía un poco - Duerme conmigo Sakuno, quiero un poco de tu fuerza - ella nego freneticamente con la cabeza por lo que comenzo a arrastrarse por el suelo puesto que sus piernas al parecer no pensaban responder lo cual la sacaba de quicio demasiado, Keigo se levanto de la cama aún si tanta fuerza para tomarla de las caderas y alzarla, ella trato de liberarse pero no lo permitio al recostarla sobre la cama, se recosto a su lado colocando sus piernas por encima de ellas para no permitir que esta se fuera de su lado.

- E-Estas todo sudado - le dijo esta tratando de liberarse pero este no se lo permitio al abrazarla más fuerte - Quedate así Sakuno - pidio cerrando los ojos por completo para ser arrastrado por los brazos de Morfeo de nueva cuenta, ella lo miro y suspiro, estaba en verdad enfermo así que no le quedo de otra más que quedarse quieta, tratar de que su sonrojo desapareciera y dormir un poco porque mañana sentía que algo malo pasaría con el bipolar de Ootori, solo esperaba que nada malo, sin embargo, se sentía calmada en los brazos de Keigo, era como si estos fueran para ella especialmente y ante ese pensamiento dulce no logro evitar sonreir como una niña pequeña.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews chicas.**


	4. Amnesia Anterógrada

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amnesia Anterógrada  
**

Bajo del elevador con calma para dirgirse a su oficina, Keigo no estaba en su cama cuando se había despertado pero al menos había tenido la delicadeza de colocar la alarma del despertador, camino con calma hacía su escritorio cuando se dio cuenta que otra vez había llegado más temprano de lo normal - Llegas temprano - alzo la vista observando a Chotarou que la miraba con una leve sonrisa mientras colocaba un café frente a ella - No es tan temprano - señalo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo causando su risa.

- Lo es, bebe el café - comento este dando media vuelta por lo que tan solo aparto un poco el café para continuar escribiendo lo que tenía de trabajo pendiente, de pronto noto que algo estaba en su cajón, abrio este y observo un tipo de invitación, se sorprendio puesto que casi nunca la invitaban a reuniones entre los compañeros puesto que nunca iba, le tenían miedo y demás cosas, suspiro tomando el sobre correctamente para darse cuenta que no era sobre una reunión de compañeros sino una fiesta de trabajo, lo más seguro es que fuera una noche de gala.

- También te ha llegado una - miro al peliplateado que tomaba una silla para sentarse a su lado, se sintio un tanto nerviosa por el acercamiento del mismo pero trato de disimularlo mirando hacía otro lado lo que causo la risa del chico - No pienso hacerte nada - señalo este mientras se levantaba de la silla pero antes de avanzar más se acerco donde ella invadiendo por completo su espacio personal - Iremos a la fiesta juntos, es mañana - le dijo este mientras se separaba para continuar con su camino, ella tan solo suspiro reanundando su trabajo, por supuesto que no iría, nunca iba y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Salio de su oficina con paso calmado, necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes, explicarle el porque se había marchado de su casa sin ningun aviso, no quería causarle problemas por eso se había marchado pero se había enterado hace unos minutos que su madre se había marchado de viaje durante dos meses, entonces ya podía hacer lo que quisiera y quería estar con ella justo ahora, bajo del elevador en el área donde ella trabajaba, camino con paso seguro a su oficina notando que todas las personas corrían como locas.

- ¡Necesito ese manuscrito, ahora! ¡Ve directo a su casa! - reconocería la voz de ella y no se equivoco al ver que era ella quien daba esas ordenes, sin embargo, no entendía para que quería un manuscrito si esa no era su área entonces se dio cuenta de que aún no habían traído uno de los libros que necesitaba la imprenta cuanto antes, eso si que era un problema y si no se daban prisa todo sería un caos - ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto alguien detrás de su persona, dio la vuelta observando a su primo que lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Si, lo que necesito esta allí dentro - le contesto como si nada dando de nueva cuenta la vuelta para entrar a la oficina pero este lo sujeto por el antebrazo negando con la cabeza - Creí haberte dicho que estuviera lejos de ella - siseo molesto el peliplateado escuchando la risa de Atobe que con un movimiento ágil se solto de ese agarre mientras le sonreía con calma - No pienso hacerlo, no se de donde has sacado que lo haría - le contesto entrando a la oficina notando que algunas miradas se posaban sobre su persona pero eso no importaba ahora.

Camino donde ella se encontraba hojeando algunas cosas con prisa, de pronto se levanto y él creyo que lo había visto pero se dirigio a donde una persona que si se había dado cuenta de su presencia - Necesito las firmas, son para ayer - el empleado salio corriendo como loco, la vio mirarlo por unos segundos así que esta camino donde él y eso le alegro pero se sorprendio cuando paso como si nada por su lado caminando donde su primo - Pasa a la oficina - su primo le sonrió disimuladamente y sintio la sangre hervirle, no entendía la actitud de niña pequeña que tomaba.

Esta al pasar por su lado rozo un poco su mano pero había sido un accidente no intencionalmente, estaba enojado con ella por lo que la tomo de la mano frenando cualquier movimiento que hiciera, ella lo miro con asombro y él tan solo suspiro - Vamos, necesito hablar contigo - sentencio jalandola un poco pero se freno al darse cuenta de que su primo Ootori también la tomaba de la mano, la situación era un tanto incomoda sobre todo por los ojos que miraban la escena - Tenemos trabajo - le señalo el peliplateado jalando un poco más su muñeca.

- Necesito hablar con ella - contesto en un tono autoritario jalandola de nueva cuenta, Sakuno tan solo era jalada de un lado a otro hasta que se desespero, no era el juguete de ninguno de esos dos, es más no era nada de esos dos y era hora de que lo supieran - Basta - les gruño mientras estos soltaban sus manos un tanto avergonzados, solto un suspiro para mirarlos a los dos, es que simplemente parecían niños pequeños que se peleaban por un juguete y maldición ella no era precisamente un juguete.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? Bien, en la comida, por si no te has dado cuenta yo si tengo que trabajar - le dijo tomando el brazo del peliplateado para comenzar a avanzar con este, le dolía la cabeza además de que le molestaba demasiado que siempre tomara las decisiones antes de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con ella, necesitaba pagarle las deudas que tenía puesto que no quería deberle nada al gran Atobe Keigo, cerro la puerta detrás de si empujando al peliplateado hacía dentro provocando que este se sostuviera de la mesa para no caerse.

- Siento haberme comportado como un tonto - le dijo y ella lo miro con una ceja alzada - Da lo mismo, date prisa con lo que te pedi - le dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, Chotarou tomo asiento para comenzar a teclear en su computadora como loco puesto que en verdad necesitaban ese contraro y las firmas de los demás supervisores del área - ¿En verdad hablaras con él? - pregunto este alzando un poco la vista, ella poso su mirada sobre su persona suspirando.

- Le debo algo a tu primo, es necesario hablar con él - aseguro mientras escuchaba el sonido de la impresora, camino donde las hojas que estaban detrás de Chotarou, para tomarlas se inclino un poco sobre el cuerpo del mismo, hecho esto dio media vuelta pero el chico la tomo por la muñeca tomando las hojas para dejarlas en su escritorio, se levanto con ella para besarla fuertemente, Sakuno trato de que la soltara pero este no se lo permitio al tomarla más fuerte para colocar una mano sobre su nuca y aumentar la intensidad del beso.

Sakuno estaba incomoda, le molestaba que quisiera casi matarla con ese beso, que fuera tan salvaje, un tanto harta lo golpeo con la rodilla en el abdomen para que la soltara - Me lastimas - le dijo furiosa notando la marca roja de su muñeca, fue en ese momento que noto que su jefe estaba con la mirada perdida en una parte de la habitación, no la miraba a ella, miraba cualquier cosa menos a ella - Lo siento - se disculpo este en un murmullo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se revolvía un poco el cabello, con un poco de miedo se acerco a este para llamar su atención al tomarlo del mentón.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto y él nego con la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco, era rara la relación que llevaban porque no hablaban mucho, casi no tenían cosas en común o al menos no se habían tomado el tiempo de averiguarlo, además ella no sentía nada por este pero este si y por si fuera poco siempre dejaba que la besara, que medio la manoseara y no reprochaba por eso porque de alguna manera extraña algo no se lo permitía, algo no la dejaba luchar con el peliplateado justo como ahora que este de nueva cuenta buscaba sus labios.

Era claro que quiza sentía algo por Keigo pero era imposible porque era el jefe de la empresa donde trajaba y no solo eso era la persona que ni siquiera la había defendido de su madre, de las bofetadas que le había dado, el peliplateado la solto para abrazarla fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro - Vuelve al trabajo - ella asintió notando que firmaba el contrato para darselo de nueva cuenta, lo tomo entre sus manos para salir de ahí con calma, era consciente de que la miraban pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo tenía que darse prisa con su trabajo.

* * *

Entro en la oficina de Sakuno justo a la hora de la comida después de supervisar que todos sus compañeros se hubieran marchado desde su ventana en el último piso, la observo guardando sus cosas con calma, camino donde ella con paso apresurado para tomarla de la mano, ella se sorprendio por el agarre pero se relajo más o menos cuando observo quien era la persona que la jalaba de esa manera - No iremos a comer - le dijo este mientras hacía que entrara de nueva cuenta en el elevador sin soltarla porque de verdad pensaba que ella se iría si no la tenía atada a él.

Bajaron del elevador a prisa para dirigirse a su oficina, cerro la puerta con seguro mientras hacía que esta soltara su bolso, ella lo miro esperando a que hablara pero tan solo la jalo de nueva cuenta de la mano para abrir una puerta que estaba conectada a su oficina, Sakuno se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que era como una habitación puesto que había una cama, una mesa de centro, otra puerta que conectaba seguramente a la ducha o algo así, jamás se había esperado algo como esto si era sincera.

Por su mente paso la imagen de una que otra mujer en esa cama y no permitio que este la sentara en la cama - Eres la primera - murmuro sobre su oído al adivinar más o menos sus pensamientos, ella se sonrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza dandole a entender que no pensaba en esa clase de cosas pero antes de que este dijera algo más la beso atrayendola por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse solo con ese roce, la cobriza se removio un poco cuando noto que su mano descendía un poco más allá de sus caderas.

Se separo del beso jadeando un poco - No, esto no esta bien - le señalo tratando de que la soltara por completo pero este la sujeto por la cadera besandola de nueva cuenta - Dijiste que hablaríamos - comento ella mientras este colaba sus manos debajo del pequeño abrigo que traía colocado - Esta es mi manera de hablar contigo, quiero decirte que te necesito en este momento, ayer dije que necesitaba de tus fuerzas pues quiero tus fuerzas ahora - le contesto como si nada mientras ella se sonrojaba de golpe por esas palabras.

Jamás había pensado que en verdad este necesitaba de sus fuerzas por lo que iba a protestar pero antes de decir algo más se dio cuenta de que no tenía su abrigo sino que este reposaba en el suelo, las cortinas estaban cerradas y aún así nadie podía verlos, Atobe no perdio el tiempo cuando beso su cuello despojandola de la blusa del trabajo igualmente aventandola a un lado de la habitación, ella se quedo completamente mientras sentía que este la despojaba de la falda, era raro estar en esta situación sobre todo con su jefe.

Lo que más le molestaba del asunto es que no podía quejarse porque estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba de las caricias de Atobe y odio eso con toda el alma, este la despojo del sostén mientras la recostaba en la cama, una idea de ser la amante de ese hombre la recorrio por la cabeza, lo que menos quería en este momento era pensar que era la amante del jefe casado, por lo que coloco sus manos sobre sus pechos cubriendolos pero abandono la idea cuando este se acerco así que haciendo fuerza de acopio se cubrio los pechos con una mano para con la otra apartarlo.

- No, no quiero esto, esto es como ser la amante del jefe casado - le señalo tratando de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio al quitar la mano que cubría sus pechos para besar su cuello - No eres mi amante, eres la mujer que quiero además esto ya lo hicimos una vez - mintio descaradamente notando el sonrojo de ella en sus mejillas de nueva cuenta, la tomo con cuidado para colocarla sobre la cama, la necesitaba porque no quería que estuviera con alguien más después de hacerle el amor, no quería que olvidara el nombre que gritaría al llegar al orgasmo.

* * *

Miro a Keigo que estaba cubierto con las sábanas de esa cama, ella tenía sueño pero más que eso se sentía feliz, inexplicablemente feliz por estar en la cama con alguien que la hacía feliz, no entendía muy bien pero Atobe la hacía feliz - No te quiero cerca de Chotarou - murmuro cerca de su oído notando el temblor del cuerpo de ella por su acercamiento, adoraba esa reacción - No puedo evitarlo es mi jefe - le contesto mientras este acariciaba su mejilla, era hora de volver a la realidad porque el descanso de dos horas casi terminaba para todos.

No podía contar cuantas veces había sido suya pero vaya que le había encantado ser uno con él - Chotarou esta enfermo - le comento este lo que llamo su atención así que detuvo por completo de levantarse de la cama - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto casi sin voz, Keigo bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba al parecer tomando fuerzas, al menos daba esa impresión - Sufre de amnesia anterógrada, todo lo que vive un día se le olvida al despertar - comento este en un murmullo pero eso no podía ser verdad, si siempre la recordaba, hablaban de cosas de ayer y de ayer, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- Mientes, si hablamos normalmente - le señalo ella sintiendo que estaba furiosa por las mentiras de Keigo pero este nego con la cabeza mientras le besaba suavemente el hombro - Tiene un enorme cuaderno donde apunta todo lo importante, ahí debes de estar tú, escribe sobre lo que hablan, lo lee antes de venir al trabajo y finje que esta bien pero no esta bien - contesto este mirando al techo de la habitación, ella nego de nueva cuenta con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a vestirse con calma, estaba enojada por esa mentira.

- No sigas mintiendo, si quieres que me aleje de él entonces haz algo pero no esto - sentencio furiosa mientras tomaba su abrigo, vaya que se había vestido de prisa, tomo sus zapatillas para colocarselas mientras comenzaba a caminar - No miento, puedes preguntarle - le dijo este mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, sabía que estaba furiosa pero era verdad, no mentiría jamás y menos con una cosa como esta, Ootori había tenido un accidente hace cuatro años, poco tiempo después le diagnosticaron lo de la amnesia anterógrada.

Era como estar atrapado en el tiempo, al principio fue difícil porque en verdad que no recordaba nada, había noches en las que lloraba horrible porque odiaba eso, odiaba lo que tenía, cada día apuntaba cosas importantes, antes de salir las leía, eso estaba haciendo con Sakuno, era momento de que esta se enterara de lo que tenía, su primo se lo diría, estaba seguro de ello pero solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos terminara matandose por lo que se vistio de prisa para tomar asiento en el teléfono esperando que no llamaran para calmar esa situación.

* * *

Chotarou estaba en su oficina así que camino donde esta chocando con algunas cosas en el camino mientras maldecía, abrio la puerta de lleno observando que este se encontraba sentado mientras la miraba con sorpresa por esa interrupción - Dime que es mentira - le susurro ella con un nudo en la garganta, él la miro no entendiendo a que se refería, no entendía de que hablaba así que se levanto con calma - Atobe dice que tu... amnesia anterógrada... dime que es mentira - balbuceaba cosas sin sentido a sus ojos pero si escucho el nombre de su enfermedad así que suspiro un poco.

- Es verdad - le dijo él y ella lo miro con dolor en los ojos porque no le dijero eso, porque no le tuviera confianza a pesar de que le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella o al menos que sentía algo profundo por ella, no era justo que le ocultara eso - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban - Porque no quería que sintieras pena por mi, no quiero que entre Atobe y yo me elijas a mi solo por mi enfermedad, no se me hace justo para ninguno de los tres - le contesto este tratando de calmarse.

- ¡No me interesa el maldito triángulo amoroso! ¡¿Cómo no me dijiste?! ¡¿Y qué tal si un día de verdad si se te olvida algo importante, cualquier cosa, qué hago yo?! ¡Contesta! - le grito mientras lo tomaba por los hombros presa de la furia, ni ella misma entendio las preguntas que había formulado - ¡¿Crees qué es fácil para mi?! ¡Todos los días me levanto y tomo un maldito libro que me dice que tu eres la mujer que quiero, la mujer que necesito, que este es mi trabajo, me dice quienes son mis familiares porque al final del maldito día no recuerdo nada! - le grito presa de la furia él mientras apartaba las manos de sus hombros con demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Debiste decirme eso, yo te hubiera apoyado! - le grita ella mientras golpea la puerta con fuerza, los empleados que van llegando de poco en poco se dan cuenta del escándalo así que salen con calma llamando a la secretaria de su jefe, Keigo contesta la llamada y baja como el viento a la oficina de ella pero solo cerra el área, no interviene en esa discusión, ya ha dicho demasiado al revelar ese secreto de Chotarou - ¡¿Apoyarme?! ¡No me vengas con esas cosas, tú estas enamorada de mi primo, no de mi! ¡No quise decirte lo de mi enfermedad porque no quiero tu lástima! - le grito el peliplateado mientras la azota contra la pared de su oficina escuchando el leve grito que da.

- ¡No te tengo lástima, no le tengo lástima a nadie imbécil, ni siquiera se que es la lástima! ¡Te estoy reclamando porque odio que la gente me diga mentiras! ¡No me interesa si mañana se te olvida quien soy yo, solo maldita sea quiero estar preparada para ello! - le grito mientras este la soltaba del agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas - ¡¿Por qué tienes que estar preparada?! - le grita este forzando a que le diga, que suelte todo como él lo ha hecho por hoy - ¡Por que me gustas! - lo dice finalmente mientras ambos tratan de regular sus respiraciones.

Keigo abre la puerta y les indica que pueden pasar, no hay más que escuchar, no se escucharan más gritos de ninguno de los dos, Chotarou la jala para abrazarla con desesperación - Perdón, siento lastimarte de esta manera - murmura mientras siente que ella llora, no es como si no pudiera vivir con su enfermedad pero si un día no lee su libro no recordara a nadie y sabe que eso lastimara a la gente a su alrededor, ya lastimo demasiado a su primer amor y no quiere que le pase con Sakuno, no podría soportar que eso le pase con ella porque la ama demasiado como para permitirlo.

No quiere olvidar a Sakuno, a ella no, porque la ama demasiado como para dejar que ella sea solo un recuerdo, mañana matara a Keigo por decirle esto sin su consentimiento, al menos eso no se le va a olvidar.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. De Citas Y Bombones

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: De Citas Y Bombones  
**

Se sentía cansada físicamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no había podido dormir casi nada y se lo debía a esos dos primos, su cabeza era un debate, no entendía que le pasaba y francamente no sabía si quería investigarlo pero debía y ella era demasiado conciente de eso, bajo del taxi con calma para adentrarse en el edificio de la editorial, tenía sueño, es que le era imposible dormir el día anterior y lo peor es que el día de la fiesta de gala era hoy, claro que no iría pero es que Ootori en verdad lo deseaba y ella no quería verlo suplicar.

Odiaba esa situación porque en verdad sentía algo raro cuando lo veía, tenía claro que no era lástima, no jamás pero era algo similar a eso y lo sabía pero quería hacerse la ciega, sabía que eso no siempre iba a funcionar, que un día todo se iba a ir por la borda cuando de alguna manera él sintiera que le tenía empatía, claro que le gustaba pero eso no significaba que podía quererlo, abordo el elevador con calma cuando este fue detenido por una mano, cerro los ojos un poco esperando a que las puertas se cerraran, una vez esto se recargo en la pared, si en definitiva estaba cansada.

- ¿No has dormido bien? - abrio los ojos asombrada al ver a Keigo delante de ella al parecer esperando una respuesta o algo más - Ese no es tu asunto - sentencio cortante mirando hacía otro lado, volteo cuando escucho la suave risa de este - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto tratando de que no notara que se estaba muriendo de los nervios con su presencia - Por eso te dije que te alejaras de mi primo, solo lo dire una vez más hazlo antes de que te arrepientas - comento este mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? - pregunto antes de que este bajara por completo del elevador, este entro de nueva cuenta y apreto el botón para que el mismo se detuviera, miro un poco asustada a Keigo quien se adelanto para tomarla por los brazos y estamparla en la pared más cercana, ella gimio un poco de dolor, en verdad que él no tenía miedo de lastimar a las mujeres o en su caso a ella, se sintio un tanto mal por estar haciendole eso a la mujer que amaba pero es que le sacaba de quicio que fuera tan tonta respecto a algunas cosas.

- Te vas a alejar y punto - sentencio apretando el botón para que el elevador se colocara en marcha de nueva cuenta, la miro y la atrajo hacía si en un abrazo de nueva cuenta - No vengas con él a la fiesta, me morire de los celos - murmuro en su oído apretandola por la cintura, no quería dejar de abrazarla porque no quería perderla, la amaba demasiado, la conocía desde que había entrado a la empresa y le gustaba lo dura y fría que era en su trabajo pero hasta él sabía que debajo de esa capa estaba alguien dulce y ambas personalidades lo volvían loco.

Las puertas se abrieron y sintio que Sakuno era apartada de su lado de una manera un tanto brusca, volteo por completo observando a Chotarou que lo miraba con odio, aunque debajo no fuera odio sino envidia, envidia porque Sakuno lo amaba a él, apreto el botón del elevador esperando a que las puertas se cerraran, su primo quiza le gritaría pero ella no se dejaría, sonrió levemente notando el cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando acaricio su espalda, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco en todo sentido.

* * *

Sakuno miro al peliplateado no entendiendo porque la miraba de esa forma y menos entendiendo porque se comportaba con furia pero no pensaba preguntar por lo que solo se solto para comenzar a caminar con dirección a su área de trabajo, sin embargo, antes de tomar asiento fue tomada bruscamente de la muñeca por este porque no había nadie para ser arrastrada a su oficina, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y sintio la pared en su espalda de una manera nada agradable, era la segunda vez en lo que llevaba dentro del edificio que le hacían eso.

En verdad que esos primos tenían una rara manera de comportarse, se parecían demasiado o al menos habían similitudes pero sabía que en este momento no podía pensar en esas cosas - No te quiero cerca de Keigo - le dijo este tomandola del mentón para que la mirara, ella desvío la mirada, era tonta cuando él la miraba tan profundamente como si quisiera desvestirla con sus ojos, se sentía incomoda pero al mismo tiempo deseada, hace mucho que nadie le decía eso con la mirada, solo Ryomo había sido capaz pero ahora él tenía a Tomoka.

- No es mi culpa que me siga - contesto tratando de que la soltara pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este la tomo de la cintura para esconder el mentón en el hueco de su cuello, se sentía cansada del juego en el que estaba cayendo pero tampoco es como si quisiera alejarse de esa trampa, quería a Chotarou pero no podría amarlo porque para su desgracia solo esa intensidad la sentía con Keigo y eso la sacaba aún más de quicio - Entonces trata de evitarlo pero por favor no te quiero cerca de él - murmuro cerca de su oído descendiendo sus manos por su cintura atrayendola más hacía su cuerpo.

Sakuno se quedo completamente quieta y asintió, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era una discusión, el peliplateado se separo de ella para tomarla de la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - Entonces tengamos una cita - ella lo miro no entendiendo a que se refería pero aún así se dejo llevar por este que la arrastro fuera de la oficina tomando su bolso puesto que su maletín se quedo en su escritorio, ella no dijo nada tan solo se dejo llevar por la cálida mano de Chotarou que parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

* * *

Keigo miro la enorme caja de bombones que había mandado a comprar para Sakuno, quería darsela en la reunión y vaya que lo haría pero primero tendría que terminar algunas cosas urgentes, tomo asiento en su silla cuando de pronto la puerta se abrio, noto a su madre con una expresión sería y detrás de ella noto a la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos, estaba Melissa que lo miraba con una expresión de felicidad, lo había olvidado por completo, su compromiso con ella seguía en pie a pesar de que le hubiera dicho a Sakuno que no era así.

Se sentía cansado en verdad y lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era verle la cara a la rubia pero no le quedaba de otra así que dejo a un lado los papeles para mirarlas a ambas - Hoy es el día de la gala de la editorial, espero que trates bien a Melissa porque hoy anunciaras su compromiso - sentencio su madre y él ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo muy bien que decía, la verdad es que no entendía nada o quiza si pero en este momento quería hacer de oídos sordos y decirse a si mismo que aún podía ser feliz con la cobriza.

- Lo hare madre - comento como si nada mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba a la enorme ventana que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, no logro evitar ver a la cobriza de la mano de su primo, sonrió al menos ella no tendría un encuentro con su madre pero eso no quitaba que le molestara que estuviera con el idiota de su primo - En ese caso ve a casa, quiero que estes fresco - asintió ante eso porque sabía que su madre no se iría hasta no verlo en su oficina por lo que tomo sus cosas y tomo la mano de la rubia para salir ante la mirada de orgullo de su madre.

* * *

El auto de Chotarou tardaba algo, no es que le molestara esperar pero se sentía rara con la mirada de todos sobre su persona, bien sabía que era raro que estuviera con su jefe y encima escapando del trabajo porque claro que tenían trabajo pero a él en verdad no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, el peliplateado se coloco a su lado mientras tomaba su mano con calma - Tranquila, tendremos una cita, no te hare nada más - aseguro notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que este la atrajo en un abrazo para que se quedara quieta.

Sakuno trato de separarse pero se rindio al abrazo, este se separo un poco y se quedo helada cuando vio a Keigo con la rubia que la había abofeteado al creer que era su prometida, según tenía entendido ella ya no era su prometida así que no etendía porque estaban juntos, Keigo noto su mirada sobre ellos así que la desvio de inmediato rogando porque el auto de Chotarou hiciera acto de presencia cuanto antes - Vamos - asintió mientras este la tomaba de la mano pero se detuvo cuando vio a su primo con la rubia.

- Creí que tenían trabajo, según se su departamento esta un poco atrasado con algunas cosas - comento Atobe con gesto de no me interesa pero igual se los digo, la rubia los miro a ambos con una expresión de no querer verlos cerca de su persona - No es asunto tuyo - sentencio Chotarou ayudandola a entrar al auto, se acomodo en el asiento notando que este rodeaba el vehículo para entrar y emprender la marcha, solto el aire que estaba conteniendo para acomodar su bolso sobre su regazo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía estar mejor ahora que estaba lejos de ese lugar, volteo para sonreirle - ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto un poco entusiasmada pues quería despejar su mente cuanto antes - Es una sorpresa pero se que te gustara - contesto este como si nada mientras una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro, asintió mientras este continuaba con el camino.

* * *

Sakuno sonrió después de la comida que hubiera tenido en el restaurant al que él la había llevado, se sentía satisfecha en todos los sentidos, miro un enorme parque cerca de allí, en verdad que le apetecía caminar con calma - ¿Quieres qué caminemos? - pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, volteo y observo a Chotarou despojandose de su abrigo para colocarselo por encima de sus hombros, ella le sonrió agradecida y asintió mientras este la tomaba de la mano y cruzaban la calle para comenzar a caminar por el parque.

Parecían una pareja al menos eso sentía ella, caminaban con paso calmado, la tarde había caído y no faltaba mucho para la fiesta - Sakuno - la llamo él y ella lo miro esperando a que continuara con lo que pensaba decir - Te quiero - murmuro cerca de sus labios, ella se quedo completamente quieta mientras este la besaba con calma, dejo que él llevara el ritmo, era una sensación diferente estar siendo besada por el peliplateado que por Keigo, este se separo de ella y siguieron con su camino.

De pronto ella vio una heladería y le entraron unas enormes ganas de querer probar uno así que miro a su acompañante quien asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse hacía el local, al llegar ella pidio un helado de chocolate y él uno de fresa, después de la compra comenzaron a caminar - ¿Vives sola? - pregunto de pronto el chico llamando la atención de la cobriza por completo - Si, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 15 años - contesto como si nada, en su momento había dolido pero no ahora porque ellos estaban en un lugar mejor.

- Siento haberte recordado esas cosas - murmuro algo apenado él causando la risa de Sakuno quien nego con la cabeza invitando a que se sentaran en una banca del parque y así lo hicieron - ¿Y tú? - pregunto soltando su manera para acomodarse en el asiento - Mis padres estan ocupados con sus empresas así que desde que cumpli 16 años me hice cargo de mi vida, vivo en un apartamento solo - comento mientras degustaba poco a poco el helado, Sakuno lo miro y tomo su mano entrelanzando sus dedos, era imposible no quererlo.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado tener esta cita conmigo, el sábado me gustaría volver a salir contigo claro si no te incomoda - comenta este y ella ríe suavemente negando con la cabeza - Me gustaría - asegura como si nada mientras este se acerca para besarlo suavemente, el sabor a chocolate y el de fresa se mezclan en sus bocas, a ella no le incomoda y a él le fascina, en definitiva la ama y no quiere dejarla sola, no quiere estar lejos de ella en lo absoluto.

* * *

Keigo no tiene idea de que hace en la casa de Sakuno pero allí se encuentra obviamente dentro de esta, convencio al portero de dejarlo entrar, después de todo el dinero no es problema y menos cuando se trata de ella, esta recostado en su cama, no hay nada fuera del lugar lo que le confirma que en verdad es algo así como una obsesiva de la limpieza pero no le molesta él igual de una manera lo es, se coloca un almohada para cerrar los ojos, se siente cansado, le duele un poco la cabeza pero más que eso se siente cansado.

Melissa es una buena mujer a su manera claro esta es por eso que se siente mal de haberla dejado en su casa con un beso sobre sus labios sabiendo que no sintio nada pero esta bien porque ella no lo sabe, al menos trata de convencerse de eso, la puerta se abre, escucha algunas palabras y el cerrar de la puerta de nueva cuenta, no hace falta pensar con quien estaba, es su primo no hay duda de ello, siente algunos pasos en el corredor pero no se mueve, se queda completamente quieto en la cama.

Segundos después se abre la puerta y observa a Sakuno con un grito que esta a punto de dar pero le hace una señal para que guarde silencio, no quiere molestar a los vecinos - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? - pregunta de inmediato, él tan solo estira la mano para tomar la caja de bombones que ha comprado para ella con todo el cariño y amor que le tiene - Quería traerte esto - le comenta con una leve sonrisa notando que ella se relaja y sonríe un poco para acercarse, la ve sentarse en la cama.

Sakuno piensa que esos bombones se ven deliciosos - Vamos - antes de protestar algo Keigo la toma de la muñeca para salir de su habitación, lo ve tomar sus llaves y salir de su departamento en cuestión de segundos - Conozco un lugar que te va a encantar - comenta este mientras bajan en el asensor hacía la recepeción, instantes después sienten el aire un poco helado que les da en la cara.

* * *

Atobe abre la puerta como todo un caballero y la toma de la mano para salir del auto, nota un enorme edificio, este camina con paso seguro notando que algunas miradas se posan sobre ambos, a ella le molesta porque sus miradas son como dagas que se clavan en su pecho, puede leer perfectamente que la ven como algo insignificante y eso duele, suben al asensor y él la abraza por la cintura - No les hagas caso - murmura en su oído y ella asiente, es algo sumamente complicado porque se siente menos que esas personas adineradas.

Con Chotarou puede que no tuviera ese problema porque este dejaría en claro las cosas desde su comienzo pero Atobe es demasiado diferente, demasiado que quiza piensen que es solo la compañía de esta noche, el elevador se detiene y las puertas se abren, este la toma de nueva cuenta de la mano para comenzar a andar con ella hacía unas escaleras, las suben con calma para abrir una puerta que los conduce a la azotea del edificio, es enorme tal y como penso que sería desde que piso el edificio.

Hace algo de frío pero no le importa porque es una vista hermosa, las calles, los letreros, las luces de los autos, es algo hermoso a su manera claro esta, siente que este la rodea por la espalda - Te quiero - murmura en su oído y ella ríe suavemente, se siente como si ya hubiera vivido esto, quiza en su otra vida pero no pueden estar juntos porque no son de la misma clase social y tiene que entenderlo a la de ya - También te quiero - murmura ella con calma, no es mentira, pero duele porque no pueden estar juntos y de alguna manera lo entienden.

Ella no quiere pensar en eso por eso piensa que su día ha sido de citas y de bombones, le gusta pensar que es genial lo que val del día, se siente cómoda en los brazos de Atobe por eso no se mueve, no pelea porque sabe que va a perder, todo esta bien, solo quiere pensar en eso por hoy, solo por hoy quiere permitirse el pensar que todo esta bien.

* * *

La noche de gala es tal y como la imagino solo que siente fuera de lugar, Chotarou la toma de la mano dandole seguridad o al menos tratando de que ella entienda que nada malo - Tranquila - le susurra con calma y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminan con dirección al gran salón donde la fiesta se esta llevando a cabo, las personas los miran amablemente, es extraño porque alguna son las que estaban en el hotel cuando estaba con Keigo, sabe de antemano que este vive ahí los viernes y ese día es viernes, lo sabe porque este se lo ha dicho.

La fiesta va con calma, la gente ríe pero Sakuno no presta atención a nada, solo busca con la mirada a Keigo porque después de todo esta fiesta ha sido su idea, se siente aún cansada pero no pasa nada - ¿Te sientes cansada? - pregunta su acompañante y niega con la cabeza, Chotarou en poco tiempo la conoce más que ella misma, sonríe sin darse cuenta y el peliplateado hace lo mismo, en ese momento se abren las puertas y por estas entra el anfitrión de la mano de la rubia de la tarde.

Ella se esfuerza en creer que no pasa nada, que todo esta bien - Les agradezco a todos por asistir, quiero pedirles un favor - todos se miran entre si sonriendo más cortesía que por entender - Quiero pedirles que brinden conmigo porque hoy es oficial mi compromiso con Melissa mi prometida, la mujer que amo con toda mi vida - los comensales alzan las copas pero Sakuno solo quiere salir huyendo de allí, no quiere estar más allí en ese enorme salón y Chotarou lo entiende por eso la jala para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

El aire da de lleno en su rostro y en su cuerpo pero no le importa porque no todo esta bien, Chotarou la atrae para abrazarla calmado un poco su dolor - Todo esta bien - le murmura él y ella quiere creer que es verdad, quiere creerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no puede, sin embargo, suspira y asiente con la cabeza, tratara que todo vaya bien, lo tratara con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Grcias por leer.**


	6. Mirame A Los Ojos

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Mirame A Los Ojos  
**

Chotarou la dejo de abrazar para mirarla fijamente, no estaba llorando pero en verdad que sus ojos demostraban todo el dolor que sentía - ¿Qué sientes por Atobe? - pregunto de pronto, no es que fuera masoquista pero de verdad deseaba saber esa respuesta, saber porque le dolía si ella miraba a su primo, deseaba saber la verdad para tomar medidas ahora y no mañana cuando fuera demasiado tarde - N-No sé - contesto ella desviando un poco la mirada, eso la delataba y a él le dolía demasiado.

- Lo quieres, quiza no lo amas pero sientes algo muy fuerte por él - aseguro este y ella lo miro fijamente tratando de desmentir lo que había dicho pero no era tan fácil y ambos lo sabían - Y-Yo... - ella pensaba disculparse por lastimarlo pero este la hizo callar cuando lo miro así que no termino lo que pensaba decir - Quiero una oportunidad, quiero que me dejes hacerte olvidarlo, lo hare - aseguro observandola fijamente, la cobriza desvío la mirada, él estaba seguro pero ella no, quería a Atobe aunque lo negara pero Chotarou le estaba dando una oportunidad que el otro jamás le daría porque acababa de anunciar su compromiso con otra mujer cuando supuestamente la quería a ella.

- Ayudame a olvidarlo - pidio acomodandose en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con un poco de miedo, el peliplateado sonrió después de esas palabras, claro que haría que ella olvidara al tonto de su primo pues Keigo no la valoraba, no daba todo por ella como él lo haría, la abrazo con fuerza para separarse después de ella, no podían estar fuera por siempre, ambos lo sabían así que tomo su mano y le sonrió dandole un poco de seguridad porque se notaba que las piernas no le obedecían del todo.

- Entonces desde hoy eres mi novia - murmuro en su oído para besar su mejilla y comenzar con el camino de regreso al salón, se encontraron con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo que los miraban extrañados porque este la tenía tomada de la mano mientras un sonrojo se instalaba en las mejillas de la chica, las puertas se abrieron y entraron de nuevo, los invitados bebían y platicaban de cosas materiales y demás, ambos se detuvieron en la barra y ella miro hacía las escaleras al sentir que alguien la miraba.

No fue demasiada sorpresa encontrarse con Keigo que la miraba con furia por estar con otro hombre mientras que este le sonreía a su ahora prometida - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - pregunto su ahora novio pero nego con la cabeza, lo único que le apetecía ahora era dormir y este lo noto por lo que se despojo de su abrigo para pasarlo por sus hombros, era momento de ir a casa - Vamos - asintió mientras ambos caminaban hacía la salida - ¡Primo! ¡¿No me felicitas?! - ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon el grito de Atobe.

Al parecer a este poco le importaba el haber gritado y se veía que menos le importaba que su prometida lo viera con cara de asombrada por su repentino comportamiento, Ootori bajo la vista observando a su novia que se veía cohibida por todas las miradas, apreto un poco más su mano para caminar donde su primo se encontraba, se detuvieron frente a este pero Sakuno aún rehuía de su mirada, al parecer en verdad que ese acercamiento le incomodaba demasiado - En verdad te felicito pero mi novia no se siente muy bien por lo que creo que debemos marcharnos - contesto este con una sonrisa.

La cara de Atobe era todo un poema, irradiaba un poco de furia pero demasiada sorpresa por la palabra "novia", el peliplateado sonrió para dar media vuelta y salir de la mano de esta como si nada, estaba muy seguro de que cuando sus padres lo supieran estarían en desacuerdo porque después de todo lo había dicho en una fiesta de sociedad y los rumores siempre corrían demasiado, esperaron a que el auto de este llegara y la ayudo a abordar, hoy era viernes por lo que mañana no se trabajaba así que una idea cruzo por su mente.

Sakuno se acomodo en el asiento con calma para observar que este rodeaba el auto y emprendía la marcha, miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, sabía muy bien que Ootori era una persona muy buena y la amaba pero su corazón era de Keigo, sin embargo, lo iba a olvidar porque después de todo este estaba comprometido y no quería ser por decirlo así la amante, no lo deseaba - ¿Quieres conocer mi departamento? - miro al peliplateado con un sonrojo enorme pero este tan solo mantenía la mirada al frente.

Asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que este no le haría nada así que estaba bien, dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso.

* * *

Atobe subio las escaleras de prisa, necesitaba alejarse de esa gente cuanto antes, le dolía demasiado el pecho, era demasiado para él en esa fiesta, se estaba ahogando con la gente que lo rodeaba, cerro la puerta detrás de si y camino a la cama, quería olvidarse de todo, era lo único que deseaba, no comprendía el noviazgo de Sakuno, más o menos sabía el porque de ese noviazgo, era porque acababa de anunciar su compromiso, maldita sea es que no había tenido otra opción.

La puerta se abrio y observo a su prometida con el rostro lleno de ira - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Baja de inmediato, no es bueno que dejes a tu prometida sola! - grito tomandolo de la mano pero antes de que esta hiciera presión sobre la misma este la tomo de la cintura para posicionarla debajo de su persona y besarla con ansias, siempre había sido su manera de liberar tensiones, habían sido muchas las mujeres que pasaban por su cama pero siempre terminaba en los brazos de Melissa justo como ahora.

Descendio sus manos por todo su cuerpo, si Sakuno estaba con su primo pues que le fuera bien mientras él podría disfrutar de la compañía de su prometida aunque aún tenía que pensar bien las cosas puesto que no deseaba del todo renunciar a la cobriza porque en verdad la quería pero eso no era del todo importante en este momento, tenía que liberar sus frustraciones cuanto antes para bajar a la dichosa fiesta y sonreir a los invitados como si nada estuviera pasando dentro de su corazón.

* * *

Se encontraban en el departamento de Chotarou, este dejo su saco sobre un sófa para avanzar hasta donde ella se encontraba pues parecía que no quería caminar más allá del recibidor - Vamos, pasa - la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta su sala, la cobriza observo el maravilloso espacio del que era poseedor el peliplateado, era enorme sin duda alguna, tenía una vista espectacular también y se veía cómodo y cálido en todo sentido - Esta muy bonito - murmuro mientras este la obligaba a tomar asiento.

- Gracias, preparare algo caliente, ponte cómoda - comento este desapareciendo por la cocina, más bien parecía una casa en el tamaño de un departamento entonces recordo que este le había comentado que era todo un piso por esa razón era demasiado espacioso, en cuestión de minutos le soprendio aspirar el aroma de un chocolate caliente por lo que alzo la mirada observando a su novio con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, este coloco una taza en frente de ella mientras la otra la dejaba a un lado, entonces la miro con una sonrisa que le incomodo algo a ella.

- ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto tratando de no sentirse débil ante el peliplateado pero siempre era así, cuando estaba con Chotarou se sentía pequeña a su lado y cuando estaba al lado de Atobe sentía la necesidad de pelear de igual a igual con este, este nego con la cabeza para beber un poco de chocolate, ella hizo lo mismo, todo estaba en silencio - Va a llover, al menos eso dicen - comento este mirando por la ventana, era de noche y aún así se podía notar que el cielo se encontraba gris, se levanto de su asiento para caminar a su habitación con calma.

Sakuno se quedo completamente quieta en su lugar hasta que sintio que algo resbalaba por su cuello, se sorprendio al notar un collar de oro blanco que su ahora novio colocaba con delicadeza - Era de mi abuela, quiero dartelo a ti porque eres la persona que espere durante tanto tiempo - murmuro cerca de su oído mientras besaba su mejilla, la cobriza se quedo sin habla, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, sintio unas repentinas ganas de llorar porque ella aún quería a Keigo y se había propuesto olvidarlo pero no pensaba utilizar a Ootori para eso.

Este noto algo en su mirada y beso su frente con suavidad - Entiendo que estes enamorada de mi primo pero yo te hare olvidarlo, tú no me haras daño porque soy yo quien esta decidiendo esto, en tal caso yo mismo me estoy haciendo daño - aseguro con calma para acercarse a sus labios con calma, el beso comenzo siendo lento pero en cuestión de segundos se volvio demasiado intenso, ella no quería detenerse porque estaba segura y Dsios él simplemente no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

* * *

Keigo bajo del coche para subir al elevador de prisa, necesitaba ir al departamento de su primo, sabía que estaban ahí, lo sabía y no pensaba permitir que el cuerpo de su mujer fuera de alguien más, antes muerto, de eso si estaba seguro, bajo del elevador y tomo la llave, en ocasiones como estas adoraba haberle pedido una llave cuando discutía demasiado con su madre y conociendo a su primo estaba demasiado seguro que no había cambiado la cerradura porque era demasiado bueno con él.

Abrio la puerta de golpe y enfurecio por competo al ver a Sakuno recostada en el sófa mientras el peliplateado besaba con fuerza sus labios, ambos se separaron al notar su presencia, ella se sonrojo de inmediato mientras su primo lo miraba con furia - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto caminando a donde se encontraba para despojarlo de las llaves y aventarlas a un lado - Pero si ustedes no pierden la oportunidad - señalo este como si nada aunque su tono de voz era de completos celos y los tres lo notaron.

- Ese no es tu asunto, vete - le dijo su primo señalando la puerta pero este no tenía intenciones de moverse en lo absoluto - No, ¿cómo es que son novios? - pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta de inmediato - No te interesa, vete - volvio a decir el peliplateado pero este tan solo nego de nuevo con la cabeza - Quiero saberlo, ¿de verdad quieres a Ootori? - pregunto a Sakuno que asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado cohibida ante la presencia de los dos pero estaba segura de lo que decía.

Atobe empujo a su primo para tomarla de la mano y levantarla del sófa, camino de prisa hasta uno de los dos baños y la avento ahí para cerrar la puerta, quedando los dos encerrados, escucho los golpes de su primo para que la abriera pero este no cedería tan fácil - Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, que no sientes nada por mi - pidio este en un murmullo mientras ella tenía la vista baja, Chotarou estaba maldiciendo afuera y se sentía culpable de los conflictos entre los dos, lo menos que quería era que estos pelearan por su culpa.

- No te quiero - aseguro mientras lo miraba fijamente, trato de que su voz no sonara quebrada, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era demostrarle a él que en verdad lo amaba y que se estaba muriendo porque tenía una prometida, eso dolía demasiado - ¿Segura? Porque en cuanto cruce esa puerta actuare como lo hacía cuando entraste a la empresa, dejare de quererte, lo juro - contesto este mientras rogaba porque ella se retractara - Que le vaya bien con su prometida Atobe-san - aseguro esta y él sonrió para salir de allí.

Ootori entro de prisa para abrazarla, a ella no le dolía, era como si nada le importara en ese momento, aparto con suavidad al peliplateado y le sonrió con calma - Te quiero - murmuro antes de besarlo, estaba decidida a dejar atrás a Atobe aunque le costara demasiado y en brazos de Ootori sería capaz de ser feliz de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Keigo tomo su celular - Oshitari, necesito verte - su amigo sonaba medio adormilado, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera despertado pero eso le importaba un carajo, quería beber, quería olvidar todo lo que sentía por Sakuno y vaya que lo haría, porque en cuanto amaneciera dejaría de quererla y dejaría de sentir algo por la misma, es más la iba a olvidar, ni siquiera le hablaría tal y como se lo había prometido, era un juramento y lo sellaría con una noche de copas, su amigo bostezo de nueva cuenta mientras él pensaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? Hay gente que duerme a esta hora - argumento algo enojado su amigo y sonrió, no tenía porque quejarse después de todo su esposa se encontraba de viaje así que estaba solo en casa y por suerte no tenían hijos, al menos por el momento - Te veo en el bar de siempre, quiero olvidar algo - conteto como si nada mientras viraba hacía la derecha casi chocando con alguien, no le interesaba si se moría porque de alguna manera sentía que sin Sakuno ya no valía la pena vivir.

- Nos vemos allí - contesto este mientras colgaba, detuvo el auto, era obvio que iba llegar antes y estaba bien porque de verdad que necesitaba con urgencia un whisky o algo mucho más fuerte, le avento las llaves a alguien y entro en el bar, de inmediato reconocio a varias chicas con las que había compartido noches en su cama por lo que camino donde ellas y les sonrió coquetamente, al menos su cama no estaría vacía sino que estaría caliente.

* * *

Sakuno se acomodo en el pecho del peliplateado, quería dormir y este lo entendía, no habían hecho nada después de que Keigo se fuera, tan solo se recostaron en la cama, se cubrieron y cerraron los ojos, le dolía algo la cabeza por esa razón no del todo deseaba dormir, el pelipletado la miro con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de ello por lo que la miro con una enorme sonrisa - ¿No puedes dormir? - la pregunta sobraba pero era una manera de empezar a conversar y ella lo entendio por completo.

- Tu cama es muy comoda - comento ella mientras se despegaba un poco para mirarlo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - Es porque estas conmigo - contesto este como si nada y ella alzo una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Nadie más ha dormido aquí? - pregunto con una leve risa lo que causo una mayor por parte del chico que no acababa de creer que ella hubiera preguntado algo como eso - Solo he dormido con una mujer en todo mi vida - aseguro este en tono serio y la cobriza lo miro no entendiendo.

- ¿En verdad? - pregunto no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar pero algo dentro de ella le creía un poco - Si pero ella se canso de que no la recordara algunos días, la lastime y termino estando con otro hombre, ese hombre la amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero esta murio hace tres años - contesto a una pregunta que no había sido del todo formulada, Sakuno se mordio un poco el labio, no estaba acostumbrada del todo al tema de la muerte, desde que sus padres habían muerto le costaba un poco pero nunca lo demostraba.

- Lo siento - murmuro y él nego con la cabeza, la tomo del mentón con suavidad para sonreirle levemente pero ella no quería alzar la mirada, no deseaba verlo porque sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos - Mirame a los ojos - pidio este suavemente y ella se rindio por completo por lo que lo miro con los ojos brillosos por retener las lágrimas mientras se mordía un poco el labio - Te quiero, sé que llegara un día en que te olvidare, mi memoria se va a deteriorar, cuando llegue ese día por favor no llores - pidio este juntando su frente con la de ella.

- Lo prometo - después de esto este la beso suavemente para después abrazarla con calma, no quería que se fuera de su cama, estaba calientito gracias a ella, quería estar así con Sakuno toda la noche.

* * *

- Te estas pasando de copas - murmuro Oshitari algo preocupado por Keigo que lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se llevaba a los labios el vaso y bebía su contenido de un solo trago - Te dije que quería olvidar algo, esta es mi manera - sentencio como si nada, a pesar de el alcohol que había ingerido su voz sonaba normal justo como cuando había bebido con Sakuno y hablando de ella, ella era por quien estaba bebiendo, quería olvidarla cuanto antes, claro que sabía que tomando alcohol no era la opción pero al menos haría menos el dolor de haberla visto siendo besada por otro hombre.

- Oí de tu compromiso y no creo que quieras olvidar eso, ¿quién es la mujer? - pregunto un tanto serio su amigo, Keigo poso su mirada en el chico de lentes y sonrió de lado - Es la mujer de mi vida, la amo pero soy un cobarde porque no se lo dije y hoy le restregue en la cara que tengo una prometida, la lanze a los brazos de mi primo - aseguro mientras se llevaba una nueva copa a los labios - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer lo que tu madre te ordena? No eres más un niño Atobe - contesto este algo molesto por la manera en la que su amigo se estaba destruyendo.

- Ella no me quiere o quiza si, nunca se lo pregunte pero hoy renuncie a ella, hoy dejare de verla porque me concentrare en Melissa - sentencio como si nada mientras trataba de levantarse pero Oshitari lo obligo a sentarse de nueva cuenta - Te quedas y deja de autocompadeserte, no eres un niño, ya eres un adulto, si quieres algo entonces lucha por ello, deja de comportarte como un imbécil - le contesto este mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba, a diferencia de su amigo él tenía algo porque vivir y no pensaba beber.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que luche por esa mujer? - pregunto no procesando lo que su amigo le había dicho del todo, Oshitari sonrió mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza - Siempre hemos hecho lo que nuestros padres ordenan, a mi no me importa ganarme la vida como un empleado más porque renuncie a la herencia de mi familia, siempre te has quejado porque nos ordenan, entonces es momento de que dejes de ser un niño grande, luches por la mujer de tu vida, dejes a Melissa y seas feliz, yo ya lo soy y es la gloria, quiero que conozcas la gloria - dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzo a andar fuera del bar.

Atobe sonrió, quiza es que su amigo no fuera del todo tonto como pensaba, sabía que iba a costar, sonrió porque había llegado a ese bar dispuesto a olvidar a Sakuno pero ahora no quería hacerlo y no lo haría, lucharía por ella pero con calma porque no deseaba que su madre o su padre le hicieran daño, si definitivamente lucharía por la mujer de su vida porque quería conocer la gloria de la que su amigo se vanagloriaba.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	7. ¿Quieres Guerra?

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quieres Guerra?  
**

Sakuno abrio los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en una posición un tanto comprometedora puesto que estaba sobre Chotarou quien tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho por lo que se sonrojo de inmediato, era demasiado extaño sentir un calor que no llegaba a descifrar del todo, se sentía bien si lo pensaba bien - Lo siento te he despertado - le dijo al peliplateado que de poco a poco abría los ojos, al parecer estaba cansado y ella no quería darle demasiados problemas.

- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto entre asustado y cauteloso él, Sakuno abrio los ojos por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre tenía que leer el libro de recortes para no olvidarse de las personas, sonrió levemente para levantarse de la cama con cuidado y colocarse unas pantuflas, durante la noche este le había dicho donde se encontraba el dichoso libro así que camino con paso calmado a donde se encontraba este y regreso sobre sus pasos para extenderle el libro - Aquí me encontraras - le dijo con un tono pausado para salir de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Entro en esta con calma para tomar aire y no llorar, no quería llorar, le había prometido que cuando él la olvidara ella no lloraría, por eso no había querido quedarse en su departamento porque de alguna u otra manera sabía que algo como esto pasaría, sin embargo, después de todo se había quedado porque quería estar con él, tomo algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno cuando sintio que alguien estaba detrás de ella - Lo siento... Sakuno - se disculpo Ootori y ella volteo con calma para sonreirle como siempre.

- No pasa nada, preparemos el desayuno - le pidio con una leve sonrisa para que este asintiera, ella se esforzaría en que siempre la recordara, en que no la olvidara, quería aferrarse a algo como eso costara lo que costara aunque fuera solo una vez, el peliplateado comenzo a tomar algunas de las cosas para ayudar a la mujer que amaba según el libro que había leído.

* * *

Atobe miro a Melissa que estaba recostada a su lado dormida, no podía creer que se hubiera acostado con ella pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho, es que simple y sencillamente el alcohol vaya que había surtido efecto, se descubrio con calma para colocarse las pantuflas y caminar fuera de la habitación, no podía estar cerca de ella de lo contrario le daría malas ideas y eso era lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos, no quería darle ilusiones porque no la amaba, amaba a Sakuno pero ella estaba de novia con su primo.

Claro que sabía que en si era su culpa por anunciar su compromiso porque practicamente la había lanzado a sus brazos pero es que Oshitari tenía razón por una vez en su vida debía de dejar de preocuparse por las cosas que su madre le ordenaba y empezar a vivir como él quisiera pero es que no era tan fácil puesto que bien sabía que su madre no dejaría en paz a Sakuno, no hasta casi matarla para que dejara de molestarlo, la verdad es que no deseaba hacerselo difícil a ella pero si quería aspirar a estar con ella tenía que tomar el riesgo.

- Buenos días - volteo de inmediato para encontrarse con Melissa que vestía una de sus camisas, le sonrió tratando de ser amable y esta camino hasta la cocina donde él se encontraba preparando el desayuno después de todo no le gustaba otra gente en su departamento - Preparare el desayuno mientras date una ducha - le pidio y la rubia asintió saliendo de la cocina con paso calmado, Keigo sabía que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era ser amable con ella para después tenerla de su lado, de esa manera las cosas serían un poco mas fáciles.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba lavando los trastes mientras que Ootori se encontraba dandose una ducha, el desayuno había transcurrido con calma así que no había demasiado problema, este se había comportado normal, como si nada pasara y eso aunque no lo quisiera admitir dolía un poco porque después de todo había leído que la amaba y francamente no sabía si de verdad la amaba o no pero quería aferrarse a que si la amaba de verdad, se seco las manos con la toalla para dar media vuelta y se sorprendio al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.

- T-Tengo que irme - anuncio ella y este asintió para caminar donde ella con paso tranquilo, antes de que Sakuno fuera capaz de salir del lavabo fue acorralada por este quien la tomo del mentón para besarla suavemente, siempre que él la besaba se sentía amada puesto que tenía la capacidad de transmitirle por completo sus sentimientos cuando Atobe era demasiado diferente porque era egoísta pero Chotarou era demasiado diferente, este se separo para besar su frente con suavidad - Me cambiare y te llevare a casa - la cobriza asintió observando que este daba media vuelta para caminar a la habitación.

Camino con paso seguro al sófa donde había dejado sus cosas entonces se dio cuenta de que usaba el mismo vestido que la anoche anterior pero después de todo este casi no llamaba la atención así que no había ningun problema, después de varios minutos su novio estuvo listo por lo que la tomo de la mano para salir de su departamento, Sakuno se sentía en calma con él, se sentía sin ningun tipo de problema y esa sensación le agradaba demasiado.

* * *

Era lunes, bajo de su auto con calma, sabía que ella sería la primera en llegar temprano a su departamento así que camino con paso directo al elevador donde no le sorprendio encontrarla - Buenos días - saludo llamando su atención observando el semblante de sorpresa de parte de ella que lo miraba con un poco de precaución - Pense que en su vida volvería a dirigirme la palabra Atobe-san - contesto ella como si nada mientras entraba al elevador con calma seguido de él quien sonrió como niño pequeño, le encantaba mover su mundo, al menos así era ante sus ojos.

- Estaba enojado - aseguro como si nada mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello con calma entonces no paso desapercibido ese collar que era demasiado importante para Chotarou, si se lo había dado era porque iba en serio con ella, apreto el botón para detener el elevador, estaba seguro que un día de estos este de verdad se atoraría por ser tan impulsivo pero poco le importaba - ¿Por qué? - pregunto tratando de no sonar furioso notando que ella lo miraba no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

- ¿De qué habla? - pregunto y fue su turno de perder sus casillas para acorralarla en la pared y su cuerpo - ¿Por qué aceptaste ese collar? - pregunto y Sakuno lo miro más o menos entendiendo - Es un regalo, usted tiene una prometida, lo siento pero yo no pienso ser plato de segunda mesa - contesto demasiado segura de sí misma, por eso la amaba, por su determinación y sinceridad - No quiero que seas la otra, quiero que seas mi mujer pero necesito tiempo, te estoy pidiendo tiempo - murmuro cerca de sus labios, sentía unas tremendas ganas de besarla hasta quitarle el ultimo aliento.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuándo deje de hacerle caso a su madre? ¿Cuándo ella muera? ¿Cuándo? - pregunto sosteniendole la mirada, al parecer no le importaba que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, tenía la mirada de un lince, estaba enojada lo que demostraba que aún sentía algo por él - No sé, mentiría si te dijera que se pero necesito que dejes a mi primo y me esperes - suplico y ella rió suavemente negando con la cabeza - No, usted no sabe lo que quiere en la vida, no pienso esperar a un hombre que no sabe que hacer con su vida - señalo tratando de liberarse para apretar el botón.

Estrello su puño en la pared del elevador llamando su atención y vio que en sus ojos había un poco de miedo - No sabes nada de mí así que no hables - gruño molesto y Sakuno lo miro entre dolida y asustada - Ese es el problema, usted tampoco sabe nada de mí y yo de usted, fin de la historia - antes de que dijera algo más apreto el botón y el elevador comenzo con su recorrido de nueva cuenta, trato de detener de nueva cuenta el elevador pero ella no se lo permitio en lo absoluto, esa mujer vaya que tenía su carácter.

* * *

Se le habían olvidado algunas cosas en su auto, tenía que darse prisa porque en menos de una hora tenía una reunión y el elevador se estaba tardando demasiado, finalmente este llego abriendo sus puertas, observo a Sakuno y a su primo juntos aunque al parecer su aura era de tensión - Buen día - lo saludo ella con un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada de furia de Atobe que le encanto demasiado - Se me han olvidado unas cosas, vuelvo rápido - ella asintió para comenzar a caminar con dirección a su oficina.

Entro en el elevador y presiono el piso uno, poco le importaba que su primo fuera al más alto, el elevador empezo con su curso - Tienes una prometida, ella es mi novia así que pienso pedirte que te alejes de ella - comento dandole la espalda escuchando una leve risa de parte de este - Si me pides eso es porque no estas seguro de los sentimientos de ella - aseguro como si nada su primo y entonces rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza - No dudo de ella pero si dudo de ti, se que eres capaz de todo con tal de conseguir a tus caprichos, a diferencia tuya ella no es un capricho - arremetio Chotarou aún sin verlo.

- Ella no es un capricho para mi, la amo - aseguro su primo y entonces se volteo para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y estrellarlo en una de las paredes - ¿La amas? ¿Por eso anunciaste tu compromiso después de llevarla a tu departamento? ¿La amas por eso que sigues lo que tu madre dice? ¿La amas por eso es que la lastimas? - pregunto mientras su respiración se hacía un poco entrecortada, estaba demasiado furioso con su primo en estos momentos, le hartaba que siempre quisiera robarle lo que le pertenecía.

- Algún día no la vas a recordar, la vas a lastimar así que te lo pido amablemente... dejala ir - le pidio con suavidad notando que el agarre en su cuello aumentaba de fuerza, vaya que si Chotarou tenía fuerza - ¿Quieres guerra? - pregunto y Atobe sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza - Empecemos, me olvidare de que eres familia, que estas enfermo y luchare con todo, espero no te arrepientas de ello - el elevador abrio sus puertas y deshizo el agarre caminando a la salida, el piso número uno estaba frente a los dos, él tenía asuntos por el momento.

Chotarou salio y dio media vuelta sonriendole a Atobe - Al contrario... espero que tú no te arrepientas - dicho esto dio media vuelta escuchando el sonido de las puertas cerrandose, estaba calmado porque sabía que su primo no tenía el valor de hacerle frente a su madre, lo sabía así que no entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero no pensaba permitir que alguien le arrebatara a Sakuno, antes muerto que permitirlo.

* * *

Sakuno acomodo las cosas en su oficina cuando alguien toco - Pase - la puerta se abrio y observo a la prometida de Atobe que al parecer no la reconocía del todo y agradecio eso de cierta forma - ¿Puedo ayudarle? - pregunto con calma aunque lo único que quería era salir corriendo - ¿Eres la novia de Ootori? - pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa que se le hizo amable de cierta forma, asintió con la cabeza y la chica rió un poco - ¿Dónde se encuentra? - pregunto entrando del todo a la oficina haciendo notar su presencia puesto que desprendía un aura de fiera.

- Salio unos momentos - comento tomando una carpeta y esta la miro mientras la recorría con la mirada - Es importante pero no tengo demasiado tiempo, ¿puedes darle un recado? - pregunto amablemente la chica, en verdad que parecía otra persona, asintió de nueva cuenta con la cabeza - Dile que la hermana de Marie viene a Japón dentro de nueve días, es necesario que se comunique con ella puesto que quiere visitar la tumba de su hermana, además qiere decirle unas cosas y darle unas cosas, yo le dire a Keigo que llegara después para que no se encuentren en el cementerio - Sakuno no entendía muy bien que estaba diciendo pero la asalto una duda.

- ¿Quién es Marie? - pregunto con un tono de preocupación puesto que no deseaba que la chica frente a ella le dijera cosas malas, esta desvio la mirada y Sakuno noto que su semblante se tornaba sombrío - La novia de Ootori hace de cinco años, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, su primer amor... y la novia de Keigo de hace cuatro años, ella murio hace tres años, lo siento debo irme - dicho esto dio media vuelta, Sakuno se quedo de piedra, miles de preguntas vinieron a su cabeza.

Entonces recordo que Chotarou le había dicho que en toda su vida había compartido esa cama con una sola mujer, ¿se refería a Marie?, ¿es por eso qué los primos no se querían?, ¿por ella?, sintio un leve nudo en la garganta y en ese momento se abrio la puerta - Siento tardar tanto, no encontraba los documentos para la reunión - ella le sonrió para negar con la cabeza restandole importancia al asunto - Estuvo aquí la novia de Atobe - comento como si nada mientras daba media vuelta y buscaba una carpeta a los ojos de su novio pero ella tan solo no quería verlo a la cara.

- ¿Te hizo algo? Si fue así... - nego con la cabeza antes de que él continuara y tomo aire - Me dijo que la hermana de Marie llega en nueve días, que es urgente que te comuniques con la misma puesto que quiere visitar a su hermana y también me dijo que tiene que decirte cosas y darte cosas - contesto tratando de sonar normal, escucho el sonido de la silla y dejo que el aire entrara con calma por sus pulmones, vaya que le había afectado enterarse de ese tipo de cosas de boca de otra persona y no de su novio.

- Gracias por el recado - contesto como si nada mientras tomaba una pluma, tomo algunas carpetas para caminar a la salida pero este se levanto y la tomo de la muñeca, Sakuno no quería voltear, no entendía muy bien que le pasaba pero no estaba del todo cómoda con eso de la novia en común de ellos dos, dolía y no sabía porque - Mírame - le pidio este en un susurro para dejar de agarrar su muñeca, la cobriza volteo con calma y este tiro las carpetas al suelo para abrazarla con calma pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza.

- T-Te odio - murmuro ella y este rió un poco, Sakuno se aferro a su espalda porque tenía miedo de caerse pero más que eso tenía miedo de dejar de ser parte de la vida de este y al mismo tiempo de la de Atobe - Lo sé, sé que te mentí pero no sabía como decirlo, prometo que te contare todo después pero ahora, ahora solo quiero besarte - la separo con cuidado y antes de que ella dijera algo este la beso, la beso con pasión porque el tenerla cerca y no poder besarla lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba molesto con su primo porque según su libro, la noche del sábado ella pudo ser suya pero este los interrumpio pues bien ahora no resistía, dejo de besarla para descender por su cuello, era consciente de que la cobriza se estaba mordiendo el labio para no gemir por el placer que le estaba proporcionando, agradecía por haberle puesto seguro a la puerta desde el minuto en que arribo a la oficina, la recargo en la puerta para desabrochar con calma su camisa observando su cuello y sus clavículas que no tardo en morder, quería dejar su marca en su cuerpo.

No les importaba si alguien los escuchaba o quiza a ella si, Chotarou lo único que estaba pensando en ese momento era en hacerla suya, en reclamar su cuerpo, por eso estaba disfrutando de la sensanción de tenerla contra la puerta, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura y apunto de entrar en ella, la beso para entrar en calma, se contuvo para no embestirla como un loco pero solo quería que ella disfrutara, que ambos disfrutaran del maravilloso acto de union entre dos seres que se aman porque al menos él la amaba.

Comenzo con los movimientos besandola para callar sus gritos, no le apetencían los chismes en la oficina si era sincero, Sakuno se aferro a sus hombros clavando las uñas en el proceso mientras él aumenta el ritmo, quería tocar el cielo junto con ella, el placer era demasiado, la ternura exquisita, ella lo hacía sentirse muy diferente, lo hacía sentirse único, termino dentro de ella y Sakuno se escondio en su cuello tratando de recuperar la respiración porque estaba demasiado agitada.

* * *

Chotarou había salido temprano en busca del auto por lo que debía darse prisa en tomar sus cosas y salir, tomo su bolso para salir de la oficina, abordo el elevador con calma para salir finalmente del edificio, busco con la mirada a su novio pero no daba con este cuando sintio una presión en el hombro, volteo esperando encontrarse con este pero tan solo observo a Atobe que la tomo de la muñeca para comenzar a caminar - ¡E-Espera! - le grito tratando de soltarse pero este tan solo continuo caminando.

- Mi primo esta un poco indispuesto por el momento - a Sakuno le entro miedo de que este le hubiera hecho algún daño por lo que lo golpeo con el pie en la pierna llamando su atención - ¿Q-Qué le hiciste? - pregunto con un poco de miedo observando que el auto de Atobe se estacionaba delante de ellos, este volteo para verla con una expresión demasiado relajada - No le hice nada malo, solo esta en su departamento medio noqueado, despertara en una o dos horas pero por ahora tú y yo desapareceremos una semana - comento y ella lo miro como si estuviera loco.

- ¡Auxilio, me estan secuestrando! ¡Ayuda! - trato de zafarse de su agarre pero este tan solo rió porque sabía que sus empleados no dirían nada y lo comprobo cuando solo veían la escena con muecas de burla, tomo a Sakuno de la cintura para cargarla hasta su auto aunque esta lo golpe en la espalda y en el abdomen tratando de liberarse, la arrojo con calma al auto y sonrió - Calma - le pidio antes de colocar algo delante de su nariz, la observo tratar de soltarse pero apreto un poco más el algodón y sonrió cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y caer desmayada.

Su plan era irse con ella durante una semana en la cual la amaría como nunca, solo quería estar con ella, ya después se enfrentaría a su primo y a su madre, lo único que le importaba en este momento era la mujer que estaba a su lado, solo ella y la semana que estarían en su villa le importaba...

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	8. La Villa De Atobe

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Villa De Atobe  
**

Atobe la miro con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar, se veía demasiado linda si se ponía a pensarlo, acomodo sus cabellos con calma para sentir que el jet más o menos bajaba unos pies de altura, estaban llegando a su destino más rápido de lo que había pensado pero ese no era un problema, al contrario le gustaba porque de esa manera estaría con Sakuno más tiempo, finalmente el jet aterrizo en el aeropuerto, un empleado tomo las maletas y él paso un mano por la cintura de Sakuno para cargarla como si de una novia se tratara.

Sabía que en cuanto abriera los ojos lo mínimo que recibiría sería una bofetada pero es que de verdad no había podido dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no le importaba que su madre lo matara cuando volviera o que Melissa estuviera furiosa, solo quería estar al lado de la cobriza, no podía tolerar que este fuera novia de su primo, odiaba la simple idea, odiaba que sonriera con él y que hiciera todo con su primo, de verdad que lo odiaba y sabía que era su culpa pero de verdad que no había podido hacer nada, no podía por el momento.

Subio al vehículo con la cobriza entre sus brazos para que este emprendiera la marcha, la recosto sobre sus piernas, se veía mejor durmiendo pero no podía estar todo el tiempo así, habían llegado a Londres e iban con dirección a su villa, era enorme, lejos de la ciudad porque a él le gustaba más o menos el ambiente de campo y eso no era lo mejor, lo mejor era que su madre no sabía de esta villa, podía controlar todo menos esa villa donde no había absolutamente nadie más que él.

Por lo general tendría a miles de sirvientes a sus pies pero cuando adquirio esa propiedad no contrato a nadie, aprendio a cocinar y demás cosas, solo una señora de limpieza cada semana los días lunes pero era solo eso, el auto se detuvo por lo que ordeno que bajaran las maletas y las llevaran a casa, cargo a la chica con calma para pagar los servicios del conductor y entro a la enorme casa con cuidado, no había más personas, solo serían ellos dos, solo quería estar con ella por eso había hecho todo.

Dejo las maletas a un lado y cerro la puerta con cuidado para caminar con dirección a las escaleras cuando noto que Sakuno se removía un poco pero al parecer aún no despertaría, subio las escaleras con calma hasta la que sería su habitación, solo esperaba que cuando despertara no lo golpeara o no quisiera irse porque entonces si que habría un problema, la recosto sobre la enorme cama cubriendola con una manta blanca para besar su mejilla y bajar por las maletas, debía acomodar toda la ropa antes de que ella despertara.

* * *

Sakuno se removio en la cama puesto que sentía frío, entonces recordo lo que había sucedido, se levanto de inmediato cuando sintio un dolor en la cabeza, mataría a Atobe sin duda alguna, miro la habitación donde se encontraba, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba, se descubrio de la manta para buscar sus zapatos pero solo encontro unas pantuflas, las tomo y camino hasta la puerta, coloco la mano sobre la perilla de la misma cuando esta se abrio desde afuera, retrocedio institivamente cuando observo a Keigo con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

- Despertaste - comento este mientras pasaba de ella, la cobriza no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero no quería explicaciones solo quería saber si Ootori estaba bien de lo contrario iba matar al castaño en serio - ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto dando vuelta para mirar al hombre que acomodaba la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesa con calma, como si nada estuviera pasando - Tienes que comer, has dormido por nueve horas, come - comento este caminando de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraba con intenciones de salir de la habitación.

- Quiero que contestes o de lo contrario saldre de aquí y juro que cuando te vea en el trabajo tendras una demanda por secuestro - aseguro escuchando que este dejaba escapar un suspiro, no le importaba si estaba siendo dura porque se suponía que él no tenía ni siquiera que dirigirle la palabra al menos eso había dejado en claro cuando se entero de que estaba en el departamento del peliplateado, después en el elevador así que no debería de estar a su lado pero al parecer si que estaba a su lado.

No quería quedarse aunque su corazón dijera otra cosa - Estamos en Londres - contesto cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta observando el miedo en el rostro de Sakuno que no podía creer lo que acaba de decir - ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero quién te crees para traerme aquí? ¡Quiero volver con Ootori! - le grito con furia sintiendo como este avanzaba a donde se encontraba para tomarla de las manos puesto que quería que se calmara pero al ver que esta forcejeaba mientras inentaba no mirarla la jalo de la mano para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Te necesito Sakuno por eso te he traído aquí - aseguro este muy cerca de su oído notando el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica que coloco sus manos en el pecho de él tratando de que la soltara, no quería sentirse la otra, no quería pensar que la había llevado a ese país porque en Japón no podían estar juntos debido a que él estaba comprometido pero si se tratara de Melissa claro que estaría con ella por todo el mundo con una sonrisa y no escondiendose con ella como lo hacía con ella.

- No, ni se te ocurra pedirme que te lleve de vuelta con Ootori, te quiero aquí conmigo y aunque no quieras no pienso dejarte ir - aseguro este molesto observando que Sakuno lo miraba con verdadera furia mientras apretaba los puños - En primera tú no me ordenas, en segunda no eres nada de mí ni siquiera mi amigo y seras mi jefe pero eso no te da el derecho de secuestrarme, llevame de vuelta a Japón o me ire yo sola te lo juro - le contesto mientras lo golpeaba con el pie en la rodilla para que la soltara por completo.

No quería abrazarlo porque aunque le doliera admitirlo le gustaba su calor y lo menos que necesitaba era que este la confundiera más de lo que ya lo había hecho, quería estar en paz, lejos de él pero no, al parecer no podía ser así porque se encontraban en Londres - Apuesto a que si Chotarou te hubiera traído aquí tu no estarías quejandote - le contesto este en un tono de furia aunque no quisiera sonar así - No estaría quejandome porque no soy la otra - señalo la cobriza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo para suspirar.

- Siento causarte tantos problemas pero de verdad quería una semana contigo, Sakuno... te amo - la nombrada abrio los ojos asombrada ante esas palabras, ¿porqué le decía esas cosas justoa hora?, algo en su corazón dio un brinco, odiaba a ese hombre por no poder odiarlo de verdad, suspiro y tan solo dejo de apretar los puños, que viniera lo que tuviera que venir, estaría preparada ¿no?, además estaban en la villa de Atobe, nada podría pasarle algo se lo decía - T-También... te amo - concluyo con una leve sonrisa para sentir los labios de Keigo devorando los suyos en un hambriento beso.

* * *

Ootori abrio los ojos con calma, miro su habitación del departamento y entonces recordo todo, se levanto de inmediato tomando su saco pero entonces se detuvo, Sakuno no estaría en el país, maldijo a su primo por sus estupideces, antes muerto que permitir que él ganara, amaba a Sakuno y sabía que Keigo le haría daño, suspiro un poco buscando un teléfono en su celular, cuanto antes se diera prisa tendría más oportunidades de traerla de vuelta y de rescatarla de las garras de su querido primo.

- Necesito que busques a alguien, te mandare los datos - dicho esto colgo y comenzo a escribir cuando su timbre sono, camino con la vista aún en el celular para abrir la puerta, esperaba a cualquier persona menos a Melissa en frente con una auténtica expresión de furia - ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita de tu novia¡! ¡No esta se fue con mi Keigo! ¡Quiero que los traigas de vuelta antes de que mi suegra se entere y acabe con ella! - antes de decir algo más esta cerro la puerta con demasiado fuerza lo que le hizo dar un leve brinco, en verdad que parecía desquiciada.

Su celular sono y sonrió, ¿Londres?, ¿tenía que ir hasta allá?, tomo sus llaves y su billetera, no sería necesario nada más, salio del departamento con calma para tomar el elevador pero se detuvo, necesitaba su libro de recortes para poder escribir las cosas antes de que se le olvidaran por lo que regreso de inmediato para salir de nueva cuenta, era necesario que si se diera un poco de prisa porque no quería que Sakuno se enamorara más de su primo, no quería perderla, era egoísta y la quería solo para él.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba en los brazos de Keigo, ambos desnudos, acababan de hacer el amor durante toda la noche y un poco más allá puesto que era tarde, ténicamente llevaban un día en la villa de Atobe, se estiro un poco mientras observaba a Keigo con los ojos cerrados recostado sobre su vientre con la respiración tranquila, parecía una ángel si se ponía a pensarlo, estiro un poco el cuello para observar por la enorme ventana el atardecer de Londres, se le hacía lindo estar retirados de la civilización pero no demasiado.

Cerro un poco más los ojos cuando escucho unos pasos, que ella suponiera no había nadie más en la casa, miro a Keigo que seguía dormido por lo que lo removio un poco pero antes de que este se despertara la puerta se abrio con una patada, se quedo en blanco... Chotarou estaba delante de ella con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que le provoco una punzada de miedo y dolor en su propio corazón - O-Ootori - murmuro con pánico en la voz y el peliplateado tan solo camino donde ellos para jalarla de la mano por lo que en un movimiento rápido se cubrio con una sábana puesto que estaba desnuda.

Atobe abrio los ojos asombrado cuando sintio el jalón de Sakuno por lo que se levanto de inmediato y observo la escena nada feliz - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Sueltala, ahora mismo! - grito mientras se levantaba y tomaba una sábana para cubrirse, sujeto a Sakuno de la mano deteniendo el andar de su primo que se veía herido, solo lo había visto una vez así, solo esa vez y él había sido quien le había causado ese dolor como justo ahora - Sueltala Atobe - sentencio su primo mientras la jalaba de nueva cuenta.

- Ella no quiere ir contigo - ataco aunque sabía que eso a ninguno de los tres le hacía bien porque la estarían obligando a decidir ahí mismo y no estaba bien, no lo estaba pero ya lo había dicho - Bien entonces elige Sakuno - volvio a sentenciar el peliplateado y ella tan solo se mordio el labio, era cruel que la hicieran elegir porque la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, amaba a Keigo y por Ootori solo sentía cariño pero el primero estaba comprometido y el segundo estaba enfermo, no podían hacerle esto, no ahora.

- No puede elegir primo, no la obligues - hablo Keigo al darse cuenta de la indesición de la chica quien tan solo le agradecio con la mirada - ¿Y eso te da el derecho de traerla aquí y acostarte con ella? ¡Es mi novia, carajo! ¡¿Por qué siempre quieres quitarme lo que más amo?! - pregunto molesto mientras apretaba más la mano de Sakuno quien tan solo se sintio la peor persona del mundo porque vaya que lo era - Ella quiere quedarse aquí, me ama a mí - sentencio Atobe jalando a donde se encontraba para notar que su primo la soltaba.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? - pregunto el peliplateado con miedo en su voz, Sakuno miro a Keigo, no quería separarse, en verdad quería esa semana con él a solas, no deseaba estar en ese momento por eso... asintió con la cabeza mientras deviasba la mirada, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de Ootorio quien tan solo solto una leve risa - Espero que seas feliz con él - sentencio para salir como un rayo de allí, la cobriza tan solo se dejo caer al suelo para sentir los brazos del castaño rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con cariño.

No quería llorar pero no lo logro cuando solto las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, se sentía horrible por hacerle eso a una persona buena como Ootori pero es que su corazón no podía amarlo y francamente no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Sintio las manos de Keigo colocarse en su vientre y tan solo sonrió como niña pequeña o una adolescente enamorada, se sentía bien estar así con él, estaban en la cocina intentado hacer algo de cenar pero es que iba a ser complicado porque su hombre no dejaba que se moviera más allá de su cuerpo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por Dios le encantaba pero es que en verdad tenía apetito - Si no me sueltas no podre hacer de cenar - comento con un tono de burla lo que provoco la risa del hombre quien tan solo nego con la cabeza mientras besaba su cuello.

- Esa es la idea - contesto este como si nada pero la solto después de unos segundos, no quería incomodarla con tanto arrumaco aunque sabía que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, Sakuno se dispuso a hacer de cenar con calma - No quiero que seas la otra, quiero que seas la única - aseguro este mientras se recargaba en el refrigerador, ella tan solo siguio moviendo la comida con calma, no le apetecía hablar de ese tema ahora si era sincera, solo quería que esa semana durara para siempre.

- Lo sé, me pediste tiempo y pienso dartelo - contesto la cobriza mientras tomaba dos platos escuchando una risa de parte del otro que tan solo la ayudo a servir la cena para llevar los platos a la habitación, no pensaba dejar que saliera de allí, no por supuesto que no, en lo absoluto, tan solo quería que se quedara así a su lado, Sakuno tomo asiento en el borde de la cama mientras este tomaba asiento en el piso, parecía un niño que no quería soltar la mano de su madre porque sujetaba la mano derecha de la chica con los dedos entrelazados.

- Gracias por elegirme - murmuro este antes de llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca observando que ella ladeaba la cabeza y negaba con la cabeza - No hagas que me arrepienta, date prisa o me cansare aunque te ame... ¿qué piensas hacer? - pregunto mientras bebía un poco de leche con calma, beber leche siempre la había tranquilizado - Mi madre quiere que me case con Melissa para unir ambas empresas, no la editorial sino la de mis padres, es un compromiso desde niños... es complicado - contesto este no respondiendo a su pregunta del todo.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunte - arremetio esta mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido - Pienso quedarme contigo esta semana, después hablare con mi madre quien amenazara con matarte, con despojarte de todo lo que posees y entonces tendre que ir arrastrandome donde Ootori y suplicarle que te perdone, que me perdone y que te cuide mientras yo juego al gato y al ratón con Melissa y madre, entonces correre el riesgo de que te enamores de mi primo y vaya que sufire por eso pero al final... seremos marido y mujer - contesto este como si nada.

Sakuno suspiro, eso si que sonaba real en el mundo en que ambos vivían y tenía que admitir que eso le daba demasiado miedo - Estaremos separados, creo que debi elegir a Ootori sabiendo que al final me quedaría contigo - penso en voz alta la cobriza haciendo reir estruendosamente al castaño quien nego con la cabeza - Te contare un secreto - anuncio mientras se levantaba del piso para caminar donde ella y colocar ambas manos al lado del cuerpo de ella quien tan solo sentía su respiración demasiado cerca.

- Mi primo no se dara por vencido, le gusta sufrir, apuesto a que en este momento esta ideando un plan para recuperarte, lo que sin duda alguna me va a facilitar que acepte el protegerte cuando todo se complique pero hazme un favor... no te enamores de él - pidio antes de besar suavemente sus labios, estaba seguro de que su primo lo ayudaría cuando lo necesitara, protegería a Sakuno sin duda alguna, al menos eso quería creer pero no se equivocaba, su primo sin duda alguna era un tipo más o menos masoquista.

- Te quiero - le dijo Sakuno después de separarse de sus labios - ¿No me amas? - pregunto en un tono de sufrimiento lo que causo la risa de la cobriza quien lo sujeto de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa tierna en los labios - Te amo - aseguro para besarlo de nueva cuenta, todo estaba bien, nada podría salir mal mientras ambos estuvieran juntos y no dudaran de sus sentimientos ella sabía que todo estaría bien, que nada malo iba a pasar, que Atobe siempre la iba a amar, siempre.

* * *

Ootori abordo el jet con calma, en cuanto coloco un pie en este anuncio que renunciaría a Sakuno, la amaba pero no le gustaban las sobras de Keigo, siempre las había aceptado y estaba harto de ello, se daría por vencido, lo menos que necesitaba era dolores de cabeza, si ella quería quedarse con su primo pues que se quedara, la trataría como una empleada más, sabía que su primo pensaría que no se rendiría pues lo haría, era mejor no tener pareja porque no quería verla sufrir cuando su enfermedad avanzara.

Renuciaría a Sakuno definitivamente, que esos dos fueran felices, claro... si podían.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
